Reborn
by Susan Popplewell
Summary: Elsa has a strange encounter with a mermaid. Anne goes missing. An ancient evil is being awakened and a shocking discovery is made about Elsa's family. (I suck at summaries). Cover created by me.
1. Iduna

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**_

The wave came crashing down.

Her hands fumbled for a grip. She felt herself being pulled away with the receding water.

_No!_

_Where's something I can grab?_

Found something…

Nothing.

Something grabbed her arm.

_A hand_.

She looked up into the freckled face of Agnarr. His blonde hair was soaking wet. "Come on, Iduna!" Agnarr yelled. The roar of the wind and clap of thunder almost drowned out his voice. With her free hand, she clasped his arms and he pulled her back onto her feet. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Get inside!" he shouted in her ear.

She nodded numbly, shaking her head to try and stave off the freezing cold. Her dress clung to her skin, making squeaking noises as they continued on the slippery deck to get down below. He suddenly tackled her to the deck, covering her with his body, clinging tightly to some securely tied down cargo.

She opened her mouth. "Wha-?"

Another wave crashed down on deck. Water rammed into her mouth and nose. Bubbles of air streamed from her mouth. Everything started to fade away. Panic seized her as she tried to fight for air.

The water receded.

Thunder clapped.

Rain poured down.

She gasped for air, retching up water. Her chest hurt as she expelled the water. Agnarr wrapped her up in a tight embrace. _My dear husband_, she thought lovingly as she rested her head weakly against his chest. He gently pulled her up and they continued to the hatch, her legs feeble.

Agnarr and Iduna – king and queen of Arendelle – had been traveling on their way to their cousins – Rapunzel and Flynn – when this tempest suddenly sprang up out of nowhere.

Agnarr slipped and she fell down with him. "Come on," she rasped. "Let's get inside!"

His eyes were wide with terror.

He wasn't looking at her.

He was looking at something _behind_ her.

She turned to look.

Her blood froze.

A huge wave was coming towards them.

Her two girls – _my babies_ – faces flashed before her eyes just the wave crashed down. The deck tilted down into the sea.

Iduna and Agnarr held each other tight as it slipped into the churning waves.

As she let go of her last breath, she saw a clear picture of her daughters – Elsa and Anna.

_I love you two_.

Then everything went dark.

_**Parent's name I found on the Internet. Don't know whether or not they are their actual names or not.**_


	2. Elsa

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this story! And a special thank you to babylover22343 for leaving the first review!**_

_**Okay, so I **_**had ****_planned for this to be just a one-shot, but then ideas started flooding my mind for a continuation and a request has been made for it to be continued, so here goes._**

_**This will be my own version of **_**Frozen 2****_. I will be taking ideas from _Frozen 2's _trailer, but ultimately, it will be my own version. I may or may not include some Disney fan theories – I definitely will be including one theory that my brother came up with. I do not own the theories – simply using them._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's **__**characters**__** or anything of Disney's.**_

* * *

_**A few years later...**_

Elsa tied her blonde hair in a ponytail, then peeled off her dress and slipped on her blue bathing suit. She stood there calmly as she watched the waves crash onto the sand then recede. _A storm's brewing_, she noted. _Like the night Mother and Father died_.

She quickly banished all thoughts of her parents. _Focus_. Elsa wanted to experiment with her ice powers, see what she could and couldn't do.

And she wanted to test them during a storm.

Taking a deep breathe, she ran.

Her feet slapped the wet sand as she sprinted for the ocean. A wave rose and came tumbling towards the beach.

Ice shot out of her hands and froze the wave. She leapt into the air and landed in the water – which froze wherever her bare feet landed. She ran to the top of the frozen wave.

The ice broke.

She tumbled and tossed about in the water as it washed her up on the beach. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Shaking her head to clear out the water, she tore off the hairband and sprinted forward.

She kept freezing the water as she ran over it. Taking a deep breath, she stretched out her hands and froze a mile of it straight infront of her.

Elsa let out a surprised chuckle. _Didn't know I could do that_, she quietly complemented herself. Thunder rumbled. She looked up at the sky as lightning flashed. _Was it like this when my parents ship sunk? Maybe I should head back_. Deciding against that, she swallowed tightly and began running along the ice track she had made in the water.

A large flash of lightning struck the sea beside her. Water splashed onto her, knocking her onto her feet. "Aah!" she cried out.

_CRAAACK!_

_Huh?_

The ice was cracking under her hands. The cracks quickly snacked through the ice track. She tried to freeze it.

Nothing happened.

_What?_

She tried again.

Nothing.

Again.

And again.

A roaring sound reached her ears and quickly became louder.

She looked up.

Her eyes went wide.

A huge wave was hurling towards her.

An image flashed before her eyes.

_...her mother, soaking wet, turning. Seeing a wave coming towards her..._

_Where did that come from?_ Suddenly, the wave hit. She was knocked off her feet. Tossed and turned in the waves. "HE-!"

Salty water flooded her mouth and nose, cutting her off. She sank beneath the waves. The water seemed to crackle and dance as lightning flashed above. Elsa began pushing upwards. Bubbles streamed out of her mouth.

Something streaked past her.

A dark, blurry shape began swimming towards her. It became clearer and took on a more definitive shape as it drew nearer. Elsa saw it had long hair. The top half was definitely human. Elsa nearly gasped in surprise.

The bottom half was a fish!

_No! Can't be. They're just a myth._

It drew close and its hand drew close. Elsa instinctively pulled away and tried to swim to the surface. A hand latched onto her ankle, pulling her back down.

Fear shot through her heart as she struggled and squirmed.

It's hand touched her forehead.

Her head felt hot. Fire seemed to spread through her.

Images flashed before her eyes. Ones she had never seen before. _What? How-?_

Everything became dark.

* * *

Something cool lapped at her heels.

She was vaguely aware of lying on something soft.

Something lapped at her heels again.

_Cool._

_Water._

_Water!?_

Elsa shot up like a rocket, panting heavily. She was drenched with water and a fresh layer of sweat. Her hand clutched her chest as she looked around. She was sitting up on the _beach_ at the water's edge.

_How did I get here?_

She tried to remember. Tried to remember what had happened after she was hit by the wave. Brief images – bits and pieces – flashed before her eyes. Flashes were all they were. There one second, gone the next, disappearing into obscure, fuzzy muddled memories. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember what had happened.

Her breathing steadied and her heart started to slow down.

Elsa looked around.

The sun was out. The sea was calm. The sky was blue. She could hear birds chirping in the distance.

_How long have I been out?_

She slowly pushed herself up unsteadily to her feet. She turned and picked up her dress and headed back to Arendelle.

_Wait 'till Anna hears about it_.


	3. Anna

_**Hey, back again! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far.**_

* * *

Anna held out the lantern further as she opened the attic door. The room was filled with a warm, musty smell and she stood there for a few moments breathing it in. She looked around with a smile. This attic was full of memories. Some good, most bad. She used to come up here alot of the time and cry because of Elsa shutting her out. It was the one place where she felt accepted as all hers and Elsa's old childhood toys were up here and she would play quietly up here, pretending that her sister was up here with her.

She shook her head.

She didn't want to think about that time. It was in the past. And now, she knew why Elsa had shut her out - she was terrified of accidentally hurting, or worse, killing Anna. She was confused and scared, and no-one was there to help her understand her growing powers. Their parents tried their best to help Elsa, but they couldn't do anything. They didn't know or understand them, causing them to separate the sisters when they were little.

_And now they'll never know what Elsa can do_, Anna thought sadly. _They'll never know the beauty that she can create_.

It's been six years since they died. Their ship reportedly sank in a storm out a sea while on their way to visit their cousins Rapunzel and Flynn's marriage.

Anna's chest constricted. Her heart ached to see her parents again. To hold them one last time.

Something wet splashed onto her gloved hand.

Anna then realized that she was silently crying.

Reaching up, she wiped her eyes and focused on what she came up here to do.

She had come up here to find one of hers and Elsa's secret toys that they had played with when they were little kids. It was the anniversary of the Great Thaw and Anna wanted to give Elsa the toy. It was a hand-sewn doll that their mother had personally made just for them. Anna had found it a few weeks ago while rummaging through the attic with Kristoff and had kept it a secret, wanting to surprise her older sister at the celebration of the Great Thaw.

Hanging the lantern up on a nearby hook, she went over to a large wooden closet. It was covered in dust and webs. _Needs another dusting_, Anna mentally noted. Reaching out with her hand, she gripped the handle and opened the door. A small burst of dust wafted out onto her face. Coughing, she waved the dust away and, bending over, picked up a small wooden box.

It was decorated with intricate and beautiful carvings of Arendelle, flowers, Elsa and Anna. Her father had ordered it to be created shortly before they separated the sisters. A smile crept onto Anna's face as her hands slowly moved over the carvings, feeling the age. Happy memories before the Separation filled her mind. Her vision blurred and she blinked, causing happy tears to fall.

She took hold of the latch and was just about to open it when she heard a _creak_ behind her. "Kristoff? Is that you, hon?" she called out as she turned around, arms wide open to hug her recent fiancee.

Except there was no-one there.

"Wait, what?"

_How can that be?_

Frowning, she turned around. She went to open the box again, but froze. She felt uneasy and there was a prickly feeling, like when someone she couldn't see was watching her from behind. She whirled around. The light from the lantern shone through the attic, creating a halo of light.

Boxes.

Dust particles floated through the air.

But there was no-one else.

"Olaf? Kristoff? Kai? Is this some sort of prank?" she called out, her voice beginning to waver with anxiety.

A small waver of the shadows across the room.

She gasped and moved closer to the lantern, feeling safer and more protected as she drew closer to the light.

A shadow darted behind the boxes, drawing nearer.

Anna pressed the box closer to her chest, as if it provided some sort of protection. Her eyes darted around.

Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from behind the boxes.

A blood chilling scream filled the air.


	4. An Ancient Evil

_**Thank you to thunderbird shadow and guest for your reviews! And thank you to anyone who is continuing to read this story.**_

_**Guest****: No, this isn't the original Frozen all over again. It's my own version of a Frozen sequel, as stated in Chapter 2. I'm not rewriting the original Frozen. Why did you ask that? Has there been anything in my story so far that indicates a rip-off of the original?**_

* * *

Panting, Elsa ran up the gates. She stood there for a moment to catch her breath. Running a hand through her mostly dried hair, she frowned.

Images were flooding through her mind. Memories coming back. Memories of what happened when the wave knocked her into the sea.

_Why did I suddenly lose my powers? And, I thought mermaids didn't exist. Why did one appear to me? Why did it touch me? And what the heck was that picture I saw of my mother in a storm? What the heck was those other images?_

Pushing open the castle's gates, Elsa ran through the courtyard, throwing all royal protocol to the wind. She wanted to go see Anna and tell her what happened out at sea. Sprinting up the steps, she suddenly remembered something.

It was the sixth anniversary of her parents death.

The mermaid had shown her an image of her mother during a storm.

_Was I seeing the storm out at sea that killed them?_

As she opened the door and entered the palace, she suddenly had a sense of foreboding. Something wasn't right. She shook her head. _You're just being silly after what just happened_, she scolded herself.

A scream pierced the air.

Shrill.

Full of terror.

And she instantly knew who it belonged to.

"Anna!" she gasped and ran up the stairs. Fear for her sister propelled her forward. _Where is she? What's wrong?_

Someone burst out of a room, yelling Anna's name.

Kristoff.

He caught sight of her. "Elsa, have you-?"

"No, I haven't," Elsa replied. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

He frowned as he tried to remember. "She said something about the attic earlier." Before he finished that sentence, Elsa had turned and began running up the stairs two at a time. Her earlier sense of foreboding intensified as her mind conjured a million of possibilities in the space of a second of what could possibly have happened to her little sister.

Reaching the attic door, Elsa burst through it without bothering to stop.

Panting, Kristoff came to a stop beside her. "Anna?" he called out.

Elsa felt a chill in the air. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

A lantern was hanging on a hook. It's flame was still burning brightly, lighting up the attic. It was eerily quiet. Not a sound or any other sign that somebody had been up here in the last little while. No footprints in the dust on the floor. Nothing except -

\- for the the small wooden box lying on the floor, appearing as if it had just been dumped there.

Elsa bent down and tentatively picked it up, taking in the carvings of Arendelle and of her and Anna when they were little girls. "What's that?" Kristoff asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Something my father had made for me and Anna when we were little," Elsa said softly, her voice full of awe as memories filled her mind. Taking a deep breath to focus, Elsa looked around the attic again. "Anna? Are you in here?" she called out. Her voice echoing around the attic was the only response. Part of Elsa began to wonder if this was some sort of sick joke that Anna was playing on them with Olaf. But Elsa immediately dismissed it. Anna and Olaf would never play this sort of prank on them. Ever.

She turned to Kristoff, who returned her gaze with eyes filled with fear and worry about his love.

"How long ago did Anna say that she was going up to the attic?" Elsa questioned firmly.

"Only a couple minutes or so before you returned and the scream," was the reply.

The storm brewing in her gut quickly grew, twisting and churning inside of her. This wasn't good. She looked back up at Kristoff. "Call the guards. Have them search the _entire_ castle and surrounding premises for Anna."

* * *

Kristoff impatiently paced back and forth in the Throne Room. "Kristoff, stop doing that," Elsa instructed. He looked up at her, sitting on her throne, her brow pinched. It was the only outward sign she gave that she was worried about her sister.

"I should be out there looking for her!" _I don't want to just be here. I want to help. What if something else happens to her?_

"I understand how you feel," Elsa said quietly, her voice shaky with fear and uncertainty. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Kai walked in. He bowed in obeisance.

"Your Majesty," Kai began, "the guards have searched through all of the castle and throughout the city. There is no sign of her. No-one's seen or heard from Anna since her early morning walk today."

Kristoff frowned. "This doesn't make any sense," he said to no-one in particular. Elsa and Kai both looked at him. "How could she just disappear in the minute or two it took us to reach the attic after she screamed? And why was that box lying on the floor? Did Anna get it out?"

He saw Elsa's eyes drift down to the wooden box that was lying on her lap. Her lips pressed more firmly together. "I don't know," she finally murmured, looking back up at him.

"What's inside?" Kristoff continued.

Elsa smiled softly in response. "Just a doll that our mother made for us," she replied, a far-away look appearing in her eyes. It quickly disappeared however, as she spoke again. "Do any of you two have any idea of where Anna could be?"

"None, my Lady," Kai answered.

"No, but Grand Pabbie probably will," Kristoff suggested. Grand Pabbie was the oldest living thing in Arendelle and the leader of the Trolls. He was experienced the art of magic and such. If anyone had any answer to what happened to Anna, Grand Pabbie would.

Elsa nodded. "Great idea, Kristoff," she replied. "You and I shall go to Grand Pabbie about this."

There was a knock on the doors. Kai went and opened the doors. In rolled several large and small grey rocks. _The trolls are here?_ That's weird. They preferred to remain hidden. Unrolling, they all stood up, revealing faces, arms and legs. The moss on them was really their clothing. Grand Pabbie emerged from the crowd and went over to Elsa, bowing before her. "Grand Pabbie, what are you all doing here?" Elsa enquired. "We were just about to come to you."

Grand Pabbie straightened, his old and crinkled face suddenly looking weary and fearful. "Elsa," he began, taking her hand in his, "Kristoff, there is something urgent I must tell you."

"Something urgent enough to make you come out of hiding?" Kristoff remarked, not meant unkindly, as he went over and knelt infront of the troll.

Grand Pabbie nodded, a rattled sigh escaping him. "Yes, Kristoff. I sense an ancient evil awakening. One that has remained hidden in slumber for the past thousand years. And it's coming here. To Arendelle."

Kristoff felt his palms going sweaty. The mystical side of things always frightened him. "Why is it awakening now?" Elsa enquired. "And why is it coming here?"

Grand Pabbie shook his head. "I-I don't know. The vision isn't very clear. But you all – including all of Arendelle – are in terrible danger."

"Vision? What vision?" Kristoff demanded.

"I can't say anymore until Anna arrives," the troll informed him. "Where is she?"

Kristoff looked over at Elsa. Elsa looked over at him. "Anna's...missing," Elsa said sadly.

"Missing?" Grand Pabbie said incredulously. Elsa and Kristoff explained to him what had happened. Pabbie's face turned even greyer. "This isn't good. The evil is moving faster than I thought."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kristoff asked, fright turning to dread.

"The vision I received...while it was rather unclear, it made clear one thing: that you, Kristoff, and Olaf, Elsa and Anna are in terrible, immediate danger. The evil, it's after you. I-I'm not sure why. But, if we don't keep you guys hidden..." and Pabbie shuddered. "You guys are the only ones who can stop this evil from unleashing the horror I saw in the vision. Therefore, you must be kept hidden to prevent the evil from getting rid of you. I came here to warn you, but...I'm too late for Anna."

Elsa laid her free hand on Pabbie's shoulder. "What's going to happen to Anna? Do you know where she is?"

Pabbie shook his head. Fear clutched at Kristoff. "I don't know. To both of those questions. I'm sorry, Kristoff," and he turned to look fully at him. "I wish I knew the answer to either one of those questions."

"How can we stop this...evil?" Elsa asked. "What's it going to do?"

Pabbie suddenly burst out into a fit of coughs. "On the way here, I came into contact with it. Very brief, but it's causing the vision to fade away. I'm afraid I don't remember. At all costs," and he looked at both of them in the eyes sternly, "_at _ALL_ costs_, you must NEVER come into any contact, and I mean _ANY_ contact with it. With each contact, no matter how small or brief the contact was, whether intentional or otherwise, it gains more access to your mind. It gains even more control. Of your memories. Of your mind. Of _you_. Of your powers," and he looked meaningfully at Elsa, pausing to let it sink in. "To escape, you must head North. NOW."

"Wait!" Elsa said. "What about Anna? What about all the talk about us stopping this?"

"You are not ready yet. You must leave and hide away in the North until you are," Pabbie replied. "Kristoff, get Sven and your sleigh ready. Immediately!"

* * *

Elsa watched Kristoff leave as he ran out of the Throne Room to get Sven and his sleigh. She then turned to Pabbie. "What form does this evil take?" she asked. She normally would have been skeptical of all of this. But after what happened with her and now Anna, and since it was Pabbie, she knew it had to be deadly serious.

"It has no definite form," Pabbie replied. "It's a spirit. It can transform into any object – living or otherwise – it chooses."

"Even...even mermaids?" Elsa asked in a small, frightened voice.

Pabbie nodded, looking her in the eye. "Yes."

Elsa gasped. _I've already come into contact with it_. She began trembling, remembering the images that she saw when the mermaid touched her forehead. Remembering how she lost her powers. "I-"

"Came into contact with it?" Pabbie finished. Elsa raised her eyebrow, but wasn't really surprised that he knew. "I sensed it the moment I walked into this room. Be careful, Elsa. It's gained access, like it did to me. It will begin – or as already begun – learning everything about you. What scares you. What makes you tick. Learning the best way to control you. Even your powers. Guard yourself and your powers, Your Majesty. For your sister's sake, as well as everyone else's."

"Grand Pabbie, I...shortly before it touched me, I lost my powers. It was like they had drained out of me. I was...dry. No ice. Nothing. How can that be?"

Pabbie frowned, thinking deeply. "That _is _strange. I have no answer to that. There may be more at work here than what we believe. Be very _very_ careful, Elsa. I cannot stress that enough." Suddenly he burst out coughing. He clutched his chest as he violently coughed.

"Pabbie!" she cried out.

He stopped coughing and took a deep breath. Elsa steadied him, with Kai's assistance. "Pabbie, what's wrong?" Elsa asked. _That's the second time since he came in here that he's been coughing_.

"Old age, Elsa," Pabbie replied and sighed. "Go North. Guard your powers. They will grow."

"Grow?" Elsa repeated, pushing down the familiar fear that suddenly flared up.

"Yes. And we better pray that this time, they will be enough."

* * *

_**I make no apologies for any cheesiness that may be in this chapter.**_

_**Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this tale. Hope you are all enjoying this!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	5. Questions

**So sorry for the delay in posting more chapters. Life and all that stuff...**

**Anyway, thank you to all who have favorited and followed my story since my last update! And to all who have left reviews, THANK YOU!**

**This is a short one.**

* * *

Anna's eyes cracked open.

The first thought that ran through her head was _My head hurts_.

Then she noticed how dark it was. She couldn't see anything. And she could _feel_ the darkness. It was like it was a living and breathing being, or a piece of cloth that was wrapped around her body.

_Weird_.

Anna suddenly noticed that she was sweating. She was feeling really warm. _Is there a fire going? If so, why can't I see any light?_ Anna moved, trying to get away from wherever the source of heat was. But she still felt warm. Very warm. And soon she fetl really hot. _Am I in a sauna, like Oaken's Sauna?_

It was with that thought everything came rushing back. The attic. The dark figure. _Who was that?_ It had seemed to shimer and...throb as it grabbed hold of her left hand.

Then...and then...

_Why can't I remember what happened? Where am I?_

"I believe I can answer that."

Anna froze. _Who was that?_ Then she realized. She hadn't said anything! _How-_

"How? Because I can read your thoughts, Phoenix."

"Phoenix? My name's Anna, thank you." Then Anna paused. "Actually, that's not a bad name."

"Ah, so you don't know," the voice muttered. Anna couldn't locate where the voice was coming from. It seemed to come from _everywhere_.

Anna frowned. "Know? Know what?"

The voice chuckled. "Then it's time you learnt, 'Anna'. "


	6. Trouble

_**Thank you to **__**BadEnglishSpeakr and High King Peter the Magnificen for your reviews! I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story!**_

_**BadEnglishSpeakr**__**: Thank you for your questions and for being avidly interested in this story! All shall be revealed in due course.**_

* * *

"Look! The sky's awake."

Elsa lifted her head and looked across at Olaf. He was lying on top of Sven, gazing up at the sky with childish awe and wonder. A soft smile touched her face as she watched him. _Just like Anna_. She chuckled as she remembered how Anna would say that whenever she woke her up during the night. It was her excuse for why she wasn't asleep like her older sister.

_"The sky's awake, so _I'm _awake!"_

She _still_ did that.

"Hey, you ok?"

Her thoughts shattered, Elsa looked over at Kristoff, who was looking at her with concern. He was sitting next to her on his sleigh that Anna had given to him. It was then that she realized that she was silently crying.

"Yeah," she said with a sniffle as she reached up and wiped her eyes. "I was just thinking how childish Anna is."

Kristoff chuckled fondly and focused back on the road, as much as for safety as because he was afraid that the queen would notice that tears were filling his eyes. "Yeah. She jumps on my bed every morning to wake me up to watch the sun rise. Every. Single. Morning."

Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ohhhh. How 'bout walking me up during the night to play? Thankfully, not every night, though. It was cute when she was a child, but I would think that she would have more sense now that she's 24!"

"What do you mean?" Kristoff laughed. "She's still a child!"

"Yeah!" Olaf piped up, sitting up on Sven's back. "She and I love to steal food from the kitchen while the cook's out. Especially those chocolate croissants. YUM!"

Kristoff gasped. "So _that's_ what keeps happening to those! Cook thought it was rats, which is why she started hiding them in the cupboard right up in the top right hand corner of the kitchen since last week."

"Oh, is that where they are?" Olaf said.

Elsa shot him a glare. Kristoff chuckled awkwardly as he realized his mistake. "Oops."

"...now we can continue our midnight snacks!" Olaf rambled on. "Oh, those were the days."

"Wait a minute," Elsa said. "Midnight snacks? Is that why all the other food kept disappearing until last week?"

Olaf paused as he realized that he had given it all away. "Oops."

An idea popped into Elsa's mind and she leaned over and whispered in Kristoff's ear, "We should set up an ambush for the next time they do it."

"_If_ we find her," Kristoff pointed out.

_Oh, right_. Elsa sighed sadly and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah," she muttered. Tears pricked her eyes again. "If we find her." _Where are you, Anna?_

* * *

"Whoa, Sven!" Kristoff instructed as he pulled on the harness. Sven stopped and Kristoff climbed out of the sleigh. Looking back in, he saw that Elsa and Olaf were both fast asleep, cuddling each other. Seeing that their quilt had slipped a little, he reached up and pulled it back up; then he grabbed one of the lanterns on the sleigh and headed towards the woods to the left of them.

_We need firewood_, he thought as he entered the forest. _We need to keep warm_.

A cold breeze wafted through the trees, biting his cheeks. "Brr," he muttered as he drew his jacket more tightly around himself. Resting the lantern on a nearby tree branch, Kristoff then bent over and began picking up sticks and fallen branches, acorns - anything that he could use to start a fire.

As he worked, his mind went over what Pabbie had told him and Elsa. _Why is this...Thing after Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and I? What have we done? Or are going to do? What's going to happen to Arendelle? Why are we going into hiding instead of trying to protect Arendelle? Why aren't we 'ready'? What are we lacking?_

_What's happening to Anna?_

His chest constricted as his mind concocted millions of possibilities of what the Thing was doing to Anna.

His hands began to tremble.

_Stop it! Imagining things won't help. Just do what Pabbie says and we'll be fine_.

A twig snapped.

He dropped and rolled behind a nearby bush, surrounded suddenly by darkness. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he remembered that he had left the lantern hanging on the branch, signalling to whoever or whatever was out there that someone was there.

Kristoff peered through the leaves.

Nothing.

Another twig snapped.

Right behind him.

A tip of a sword touched the back of his neck.

He froze.

"Well, well, well. Patchy, look what we have here."


	7. Triggered

Kristoff gasped in pain as the man called Patchy tied Kristoff's hands tightly behind his back. He had remained quiet the whole time, along with his companion and look-alike, whom Kristoff didn't know the name of.

"What do you want to do with him, Sideburns?" Patchy asked, speaking for the first time as he slung Kristoff over his shoulder as if he was a rag doll.

Sideburns smiled without humour. "Ransom him. Don't you know who he is?"

Kristoff tensed.

"He's that Arendelle dame's boyfriend." Sideburns stepped forward, head cocked to the side, studying Kristoff critically like he was something on display in a shop. "And he's travelling with the queen. That'll fetch us a meaty price from the queen's relatives, Rapunzel and Eugene."

"Make sure it's a big price," Patchy suggested as they began moving again, though Kristoff couldn't tell where. "To make Eugene pay for taking the crown from us."

"Don't worry," Sideburns assured him. Kristoff could barely hear him over the blood thumping in his head. "He'll pay."

Elsa's eyes shot open. Her keen eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area. Olaf was sound asleep next to her in Kristoff's sleigh.

_Kristoff!_

_Where's Kristoff?_

She looked around, standing up in the sleigh. She couldn't see anything. It was dark. She glanced up at the moon. She judged it to be around midnight.

She shivered.

She frowned. _Why am I shivering? I've never minded the cold before_. But for some strange reason, she was shivering, feeling really cold. She wrapped her arms around herself.

A slight breeze teased a strand of her hair.

A sharp pain pierced her chest.

She stumbled backwards, off the sleigh. The air was sucked out of her. Everything swirled around her.

_Air. I need air_.

Something white was swirling around her.

_Snow_.

Her blood ran cold.

_No..._

She conjured Anna's face, but it was a blur, like she was trying to look out a foggy window. The pain blinded her.

_"...remained hidden in slumber for the past thousand years..."_

The wind blasted her face. Whipped her hair.

_"...it's after you..."_

_Fight. Fi...fight it!_

Images flashed before her eyes.

Her mother.

Her father.

Them playing together.

Her mother's face.

A seven-year-old Anna sitting outside of Elsa's room crying.

Elsa clutched her chest as she curled up into a fetal position. Wind was now a hurricane, swirling around her, the roar filling her ears.

_"It's gained access"_

_"It gains more control"_

_**In case anyone hasn't figured it out, Patchy and Sideburns are the Stabbington brothers that Flynn was working with when he first appeared in Tangled.**_


	8. 8 - Change

_What's going on? Where did the storm come from? _Kristoff thought as Patchy and Sideburns stumbled back against the roaring winds. Something smacked Kristoff in the face. He squinted as it dislodged itself and continued spinning round and round.

It was white. Kinda hard to see with all this wind and snow -

_Snow_.

There was only one person he knew that could cause this.

_Elsa!_

_Shit!_

He suddenly felt himself being lifted up around the waist. Kristoff lashed out with his hands, trying to anchor himself. He didn't want to be with these two, but being whip-lashed around in this hurricane was much, much worse.

_I think_.

He heard the guy holding him cry out and fall back. Before he knew it, he was being pulled along by the wind.

_No!_

Seeing a dark shape, Kristoff reached out and grabbed it. His body jerked suddenly as the wind tried to buffet him off of the branch that he had grabbed. His arm went taunt. He cried out in pain as something dislocated in his shoulder.

_Elsa, please stop this. Please stop!_

* * *

Pushing herself to her feet, Elsa squared her shoulders. She felt a new strength flowing through her. With a flick of her wrist, the wind and snow gathered around her, forming a circle around her. It spun faster and faster, the roar of the wind deafening. But inside the circle where Elsa stood, it was perfectly calm.

With a cool smile, Elsa extended her hand and an ice dagger formed in her hand. Gripping the hilt, she stepped forward, towards the thundering, swirling mass around her and it parted, forming a door for her to step through.

She didn't step through, though. Looking around, her eyes quickly locked onto Kristoff, who was on his knees, now that the wind had left him and surrounded her. One hand clutching his chest, he looked up and she guessed he must have seen her because his eyes went wide and he began to get to his feet. His mouth moved as he said something. "Elsa?"

Elsa then spotted two other burly men getting to their feet. Raising the dagger, she quickly calculated the aim.

And threw it at Kristoff's chest.


	9. Fear

**Thank you Peter for your review!**

* * *

Kristoff didn't have time to think.

He immediately rolled off to the side. There was a _thwunk_ as the ice dagger hit a tree trunk and shattered. "Elsa, what the hell's the matter with you!?" he shouted, rolling onto his feet. The shards of ice suddenly lifted up in the air and spun around, reforming the ice dagger in midair. He glanced over to Elsa, who simply flicked her hand.

He immediately ducked and rolled again. Kristoff hissed as the dagger sliced foot before landing in the snow beside him. Kristoff jumped to his feet and ran...

...into the waiting arms of Patchy and Sideburns, who had only just gotten up and seemed unaware of the danger they were all in. "You're not getting away that easily!" Sideburns growled, tightening his grip on Kristoff.

Kristoff saw Elsa now had the ice dagger again somehow and was aiming it at him again. He kicked and squirmed, but he couldn't get free.

His blood ran cold.

_Nononono!_

She threw the dagger.

Sideburns turned at the same time. "Now let's-_uhhh!_" Sideburns arms suddenly went slack. Kristoff dropped to the ground and immediately rolled out of the way just as Sideburns dropped to the ground - the hilt of the dagger sticking out of his back.

* * *

The moment the dagger hit Sideburns, it was like a switch had been thrown in Elsa's mind. Her eyes went wide as she saw Sideburns lying on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Patchy making his escape. But she barely registered that fact. All she saw was her arm extended like she had just thrown the dagger.

Which was made of _ice_.

She stood there, shellshocked. _Wh...what? How could I..? Why...? Kristoff!_ She was suddenly aware of Kristoff on his hands and knees, just finishing vomiting onto the ground. She ran over and rested her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and tried to squirm away. "No! Kristoff, it's _me_!" he shook his head and tried to back away. Elsa tried to get closer, but he shouted 'Stay away!', his arm shooting up as if to try and protect him from whatever he thought she was going to try and do.

Her heart shattered.

"What happened?" she asked. He slowly lowered his arm to look her in the face. His eyes - wide with terror - flittered back and forth over her two eyes. The air filled with tension as scepticism and confusion flickered across his face.

"You...you don't remember?" Kristoff asked, shifting his feet just in case he had to run. Tears filled Elsa's eyes at the thought of what she must have done to him to make him so terrified of her.

"No," she whispered, her voice cracking. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She let them fall. "I don't what I did to you, but I am so, so sorry. I would never try to hurt you." He fell silent and then came over and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into an embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder, somewhat surprised by the embrace.

"You tried to kill me."

_What?_ Elsa pulled away and looked at him, brushing the tears from her eyes. "How? Why?" Kristoff simply pointed at the dagger in Sideburns back. "Did...did _I_ throw that at _you_?" Elsa whispered, horror lacing her voice. Kristoff nodded, eyeing her, acting suddenly afraid that she was just pretending and that she was about to kill him. She gasped and her hand shot to her mouth, her eyes going wide. "What possessed me to do _that_?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think something or some_one_ had actually possessed you," Kristoff stated. "I know you and you wouldn't try to kill me...unless I had hurt Anna."

Elsa then remembered Grand Pabbie's words.

_Oh, shit!_

"The evil," she whispered. _Ohnoohnoohnoohno!_

"What?" Kristoff said dumbly, then recognition flared in his face. "Oh."

"If it's already making me try and kill you...should I continue going with you?" Elsa said in earnest and turned to Kristoff. He started, then seriously contemplated her suggestion. _I shouldn't continue with them_. She didn't want to try and hurt him, Sven, or Olaf and ruin their chances of reaching Anna. _Or worse - kill one of them in the night while their asleep_.

Elsa shivered. _Not a great mental image_.

"No."

She frowned. "Wait, what?"

"You need to come with us," Kristoff stated, sounding more firm and sure of himself.

"No, you don't understand. This time I can - and probably _will_ \- kill you guys with my powers. If someone else is controlling them, someone who wanted to kill _you_, Kristoff...no, I can't risk it." Elsa stood up, determined to leave.

"Elsa, shut up and listen."

She froze in place. She turned around to berate Kristoff for speaking that way to the Queen of Arendelle, but he quickly cut her to the chase. "Listen," he said urgently, standing up, "Pabbie said for _all of us_ \- that includes you - to go North. I don't know why, but maybe it's because the evil can't reach us there or something. But I trust Pabbie. You should, too. Come with us. You'll - _we'll_ \- be safe up North from whatever possessed you to try and kill me."

Elsa knew exactly what possessed her - the Evil. But why? Why did it want to get rid of her and Kristoff? Why didn't it just kill her then and there? And why didn't it just get rid of Kristoff, but instead got her to almost do it for it?

She let out a sigh. "I-I can't." She didn't want to leave them, but she didn't want to be any danger to their lives.

"You have to."

Elsa looked him in the eye for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. But if it happens again, I'm gone. I'll make my own way up North."

Kristoff scoffed. "As if. You are no good at directions."

Elsa smirked. "I built my Ice Palace on the North Mountain."

"We've already passed that."

Elsa winced. "Well, I'll keep heading in that direction," and she pointed in the direction that they were headed.

Kristoff shook his head. "Sure. You'll somehow find a way to get lost. You always do. Even if by some miracle you keep in the right direction, me, Olaf, and Sven will already be going in that direction, so might as well stick with us."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed and turned back to the sleigh. "Hang on, where's the sleigh?"

"Sven! Olaf!" Kristoff shouted.

"Whoo! What a gale! Do you two have any ideas of what caused that?" Olaf said as he wondered over - out of shape. _Way_ out of shape. Sven followed, shooting Elsa a grumpy look.

"Where's the sleigh?" Elsa asked, avoiding the question.

"Back there," Olaf said, pointing behind him and Sven. "In splinters."

Elsa cringed. _Oops_.


	10. Survival

_**There may be some OOC (out of character) for some people in this chapter. Just a fair warning. No apologies made. There will also be some mentions of other countries surrounding Arendelle whose names I made up because while Arendelle is in Norway, Arendelle is a fictitious place, so why not?**_

Elsa was in a foul mood.

First, their sled was broken. In smithereens. You get the idea. So, bright idea, she created an ice sleigh.

Worked just fine...for the first few minutes.

Unfortunately, the road was so rocky, that it caused the sleigh to break. Kristoff was still rubbing his sore behind from the sudden fall to the ground. Something was wrong. Whatever she created _never_ broke. It could dissipate if she wanted it to - simply vanish into thin air - but _never _broke of it's own accord.

The only explanation she had was that Ancient Evil thing that she had encountered - twice. Grand Pabbie had warned that once you encountered it, it gained more and more control each time. She shivered.

"Elsa?"

She looked down at Kristoff. He looked up at her, then up at the sky. Oh. Taking a deep breath, she flicked her wrist and the snow that was starting to fall immediately disappeared. She leaned down and patted Sven's neck. "Thanks buddy for carrying me and Olaf," she whispered. Sven looked back at her and seemed to roll his eyes, probably still holding a grudge for the wrecked sleigh.

And that brought her back to the second cause of her foul mood.

After three hours of walking, Elsa's feet finally had enough and she tripped over, bruising her arms. She had insisted on walking over the rocky road with her ice high heels because she didn't want to have blisters.

Another bright idea.

So, Kristoff put her on Sven along with Olaf while he walked alongside them and they had been going like that for the past eight hours. Now, Kristoff was practically sleep walking, but adamantly refused to swap places with Elsa and adamantly refused to stop and take any breathers, arguing that he didn't want to encounter any more robbers, muggers, or the Evil.

Elsa sighed.

She felt terrible.

She looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. "Kristoff, let's stop and make camp." She made her tone firm, leaving no room for argument. She didn't want him to trip and fall in the dark, especially with how worn out he was.

He didn't argue, merely nodded. He led them some way off the road into a small clearing. He stopped and collapsed underneath a tree, immediately falling asleep. Rolling her eyes at all his snoring, she climbed off Sven, taking Olaf with her. Laying Olaf next to Kristoff, she went over to Sven. He gave her an expectant look.

_Where's my carrots?_ she realized he was asking. "Here," she said and pulled a carrot out of the satchel that Kristoff had. It was the only thing of their food supplies that they could find - and it was full of carrots for Sven. He wouldn't share them - they had tried. And there was no food growing anywhere in this part of Arendelle - they had looked carefully.

As Sven munched on his carrot, Elsa nuzzled his nose. _We should be crossing the Tastistan border in about a week or so_, Elsa thought, quietly going over their route. _We lost the money we had brought when I started the hurricane, so we can't buy food. The nearest town should be approximately...two days' journey from here. We can get food there. They'll probably give it to us for free. After all, I'm the Queen_.

The last thought wasn't in a smug, I'm-better-than-you, arrogant way, but more in a simple matter-of-fact, that's-just-how-things-are way.

Kissing Sven's nose, she smiled at him, confident now that they had a plan. "Keep watch for us?" Elsa whispered. Sven nodded and she lay down on the other side of Olaf. He let out a sigh in his sleep and turned over, snuggling into her side. Chuckling, she lifted her arm and wrapped it around Olaf.

Then fell asleep.

_**So, yeah, I know that there is not much happening, but the other two ideas for this chapter would have been rushing the story too much. Plus, I wanted to get into how the characters planned to survive while roughing it in the bush. Hope none of you mind.**_

_**Have a great day/night!**_


	11. Unlocked

_**Thank you to Guest, Peter, and thunderbird shadow for their reviews! And thank you to everyone who has been reading this.**_

* * *

"No! It's not true. It can't be!"

The Evil rolled it's eyes as Anna curled up into a ball on the floor, sobbing her heart out. She was being particularly stubborn about co-operating and listening to what it was trying to tell her. _Why do humans put on such theatrics? _It let out a frustrated sigh. _I don't need this after Elsa breaking free! _"Yes, what I've just told you about your past and parents are _true_!"

She fell silent and pushed herself to her feet. It just floated calmly there in mid-air. Anna couldn't see it anyway. She wiped the snot and tears off of her cheeks. "I've always wished for magical powers - something like Elsa's - but I _don't _have them like you claim. I _never will_."

_Feisty_.

"Consider this," and with a flick of its invisible 'wrist', a memory appeared infront of Anna, one that had been wiped away.

_"Wait! Slow down!"_

_Elsa suddenly slipped on the ice-covered floor. She sits up, only to see Anna leap off the giant snow pile...towards the ice-cold floor. "Anna!" Elsa's hand shoots out._

_An ice blast fires out..._

_...and strikes Anna in the head._

_Anna's body tumbles down. Elsa rushes forward, catching her in her arms. "Anna?"_

The older Anna stumbles back, suddenly pale and a hand over her mouth. "What is _this_?" Anna said, her voice full of daggers.

"Why do you think she shut you out?"

It watched as Anna stared at the frozen image of herself in Elsa's arms, horror and guilt shining on Elsa's face. It saw the pieces of the puzzle starting to fall into place. "Then...then why don't I remember it?" Anna straightened. "If this is true, then why hasn't Elsa told me since the Great Thaw?"

There was a tremor in her voice. A hint of vulnerability. "This is why," and it conjured up another image from the past - when Elsa and her parents took Anna to the Trolls. Anna watched with wide eyes. She collapsed to her knees.

"No..." she protested weakly. She began rubbing her arms. "Please, no..."

It swiped it's 'hand' and it vanished. "Please have taken notice of the fact that the magic Pabbie removed was separate to the memories of Elsa having magic," it said, filling the silence. "Therefore, for him to remove magic from you, you must have had it." It moved closer to her, sensing it was beginning to gain ground. "Your parents didn't think that they could handle two children with powers, so decided it would be best if you had your powers removed while leaving Elsa with hers."

"Speaking of my parents, they are _not _alive. They. Died. At. Sea."

It heard a spark of uncertainty tainting her voice and realized that Anna was trying to convince herself. "Then how do you explain this?" and the darkness around Anna vanished and she found herself in a field somewhere, surrounding by wheat. Just a few metres away, helping harvest the wheat, were Iduna and Agnarr.

Anna fainted.

No-one paid them any mind - they were invisible to them all.

It reached forward and pressed its 'palm' to her forehead. Focusing, it reached inside her, to her mind. Grand Pabbie hadn't actually removed her powers, it knew. Pabbie had locked them away deep inside of her where they couldn't be brought forth to the surface, couldn't be triggered. Why, it had no idea, but it was grateful.

And it wasn't hard for it to have them unlocked.


	12. The Disease

__**Sorry for not posting for a while - I needed a break. And, great news! I now have nearly 2,000 views on this story! Thanks, everyone! I've realised that I've forgotten to mention what those other images that the "mermaid"/Ancient Evil showed Elsa in the second chapter, so I'm gonna' start revealing those soon. Whether it's in this chapter or the next few chapters, I'm not sure, but it will be soon. Warning: this chapter is a bit dark and contains some very scary stuff and one gruesome scene (the gruesome stuff isn't from violence, though). Not for the faint of heart.**__

* * *

Elsa yawned and stretched as she heard birds tweeting and chirping up in the trees above her. She opened her eyes and lay there for a few moments as she watched the birds flying around, gathering food or material for their nests. She felt rested and...peaceful, for the moment having temporarily forgotten about Anna and the reason for their travels.

But then it all came rushing back and terror gnawed at her. She stood up and stretched again. _Time to get going_.

A gust of wind knocked her over onto her back.

_Oh no. Not again_.

Dirt and dust swirled around, blasting her face. She raised her right arm to protect her face. The air thickened with the dust so much that it turned a sickening _black_. "Kristoff!" she shouted with all her might, but the thunder of the wind completely drowned out her voice. Dust particles stuck to her mouth and throat, causing her to cough and gasp for air, swallowing more dust, choking her.

Her hand went to her throat.

_Anna..._

The wind suddenly died.

The dirt in the air suddenly dropped to the ground. There had been so much that it completely buried her a few feet under it. Clawing her way upwards, Elsa's head soon broke the surface and she gasped for air.

And vomited up all the dirt that had entered her mouth. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she stood up and looked around.

Horror tore her heart in two.

There was no more forest.

No more greenery.

There was nothing.

Just dried cracked ground and dirt as far as the eye could see.

_Nononono!_

She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that the tree Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven had been under were still there - along with them.

Elsa went over to them and saw that Olaf wasn't there. Noticing that Kristoff was lying face-down on the ground, she focused on grabbing his shoulders and turning him over to face her.

She recoiled with a huge scream.

A hollow, old skull grinned up at her.

Sven let out a moan. She turned to him and screamed again.

His face was covered in large red welts that were leaking blood and his fur was rotting _right before her eyes_.

She screamed again and again and again.

* * *

"Elsa! _WAKE UP!_"

Elsa let out another terrified scream. Sobs racked her body, making it hard for her to breathe. _Good_.

_SLAP!_

_Huh?_

Wiping the snot from her face, Elsa cracked her eyes open slightly. Kristoff's extremely alarmed face was leaning over her.

She shot up, bumping into Kristoff's forehead. "OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore forehead. But she didn't care. She reached out and touched his face. It was covered in skin. Actual skin. He was completely covered in his normal skin. "You're here," she half-sobbed, half-laughed from immense relief. "You're alive!" and she threw her arms around him, drawing him into a tight hug.

"Uh...yeah. Pretty sure I'm alive," he chuckled, trying to figure out her bizarre behaviour. "You were having a really bad nightmare. You were screaming and thrashing about." He pulled back so that he could look her in the eye. "What was that all about?" he questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa told him her nightmare. Kristoff looked horrified and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Olaf's voice piped up from behind her.

"Oh, Olaf! It's _sooo _good to see you!" Elsa said and wrapped him up into an embrace. She planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"What do you think it means?" Kristoff asked. Elsa put Olaf down as she considered her answer.

"Could it be a warning? Of what the Evil wants to do?" Elsa theorised after a few minutes.

"I was wondering that myself," he muttered quietly.

Elsa thought of Sven and him being eaten alive by some strange disease and shuddered. Then she froze. In one of the images that the "mermaid" had shown her was of Kristoff and Anna covered in the _exact same disease _that Sven was in her nightmare.

_Hmmm_.

She mentioned this to Kristoff and Olaf. "Then it's definitely a warning," Kristoff decided and he stood up. "We should get up North ASAP."

"Agreed," Elsa said as she and Olaf stood up. She shuddered again.

_I hope we'll make it_.


	13. Chapter 13

__**Thank you to everyone for their reviews! I really appreciate it. Sorry for not replying to your comments. I'll do my best here**__**: **__**BadEnglishSpeaker**__** – Sorry, wasn't I clear on that in the story so far? In Chapter four, I believe, Grand Pabbie said what the Ancient Evil was – it's a spirit that can shapeshift, take on any form (solid or otherwise) that it wants to enter people's minds and take control. The mermaid is the Ancient Evil. Sorry, thought that was made clear in the same chapter that Pabbie said what the Evil is. If you have any further questions or I'm still not clear, feel free to ask.  
**__

__**On with the story!**__

* * *

The Evil drifted around Anna – or more correctly Phoenix, watching closely as she trained, testing the limits of her powers. The Evil was intrigued by the fact that she had more than one. Anna/Phoenix was no longer dressed in her usual green and yellow dress, but wore what people in the far future would call a grey tank top and khaki pants according to what It had seen.

Lowering her arms down to her sides, Phoenix, her face emotionless, turned to him. Once he had gained unlimited access to her mind and unlocked the other 90% of her brain that remained unused by all human life-forms, Phoenix had been able to see It – even though It was really just a floating black mass that was invisible to the naked eye. "My mark?" she questioned.

"60%," It replied. "Start again."

She simply nodded, accepting whatever It said, and resumed her exercises. As she worked, It took on the form of a human so that It could smile. Everything was working out like It wanted – Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and that annoying and non-stop talking snowman were heading up North.

Exactly where It wanted them to be.

* * *

Entering the town, Elsa's hunch proved correct. The market people kept offering them food – completely for free – when they caught sight of the Queen of Arendelle. Elsa pretended to insist that she pay for the food, then pretended to give in and took what they offered.

Hey, she had to keep her dignity.

Tying as much food onto Sven as they could without overbearing him, she then picked up a pair of hiking boots, that, she grudgingly admitted to a smirking Kristoff, were more suitable for the terrain than her beloved dress.

Per suggestion of the shoe shop assistant, Elsa also picked up a pair of loose, light grey trousers and top that was cinched at the waist with a brown leather belt. Again, more suitable for their trek.

Thankfully, everyone gladly demanded they take it completely free of charge.

After resting in the public square by the fountain and eating light, still-warm, crusty bread with butter and cheese washed down with fountain water, they continued on their way.

They made good progress – by mid-afternoon, the town was several miles behind them.

They stopped and rested until nightfall, then continued onwards during the cool of the night. Elsa was grinning like an idiot as she walked by Sven and Kristoff. Her new outfit was really comfortable and felt so light and airy, while her dress (comfortable as it was) was rather tight in comparison. I'll get my seamstress to make me several of these when I get back, she decided. If I get back.

Her grin turned to a frown. I promise, Anna. I promise we'll find you.

A twig snapped.

Kristoff and Sven froze. Olaf came to a halt behind Elsa. "That was one of us, wasn't it?" Elsa commented, though she did whisper.

Kristoff raised a finger to his lips. They all fell silent and listened, straining to ear the slightest possible noise that wasn't them.

"What are we doing?" Olaf whispered out of the side of his mouth to Elsa.

"Shh!" she whispered, more harshly than she meant to as her nerves were suddenly taunt.

"Oh! I get it! We're playing 'See Who Can Be Quiet The Longest'. Alright, Go!" and Olaf pressed his lips tightly together.

They heard the sound of several guns cocking from all sides, hidden in the bushes. They kept absolutely still.

"Who's there?" Elsa called out.

"Show yourselves!" Kristoff called out.

"Put your hands on your heads and kneel on the ground. And DON'T LOOK UP!"

"I won!" Olaf cheered gleefully.


	14. Strange Happenings

__**I'm going to go see Frozen 2 in theaters in it's opening weekend! I am sooo looking forward to it! And thank you to Guardian of the Phoenix for favouriting and following this story! And thank you guys for all your reviews!**__

* * *

They all obeyed and knelt down on the ground, hands on their heads, eyes glued to the ground.

Well, except for Olaf and Sven.

Olaf hopped from one "foot" to the other, unable to contain his joy at winning the game. "I won! I won! IwonIwonIwonI_woooon_!" He clapped his "hands" together and squealed. "What's the prize?"

BANG!

Olaf screamed and curled himself around Sven's neck as a bullet slammed into the ground where he had been standing a second ago.

People materialized out of the darkness, surrounding them, guns all aimed at them...or more _him_.

Fear quickly turned to anger.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he snapped, jumping down from Sven's neck and glaring at the nearest person. "You could have killed me!"

"That's the idea, dummy," Sven grumbled, though the humans couldn't understand him.

Olaf was too furious to hear him, though, and pointed a "finger" angrily at the man. "It is _not nice _to shoot at people!"

Elsa had never cringed so hard.

The man stumbled backwards in shock. "It..." he looked around at his equally shocked companions, who were starting to unconsciously lower their weapons. "It, it _speaks_!"

"Well, of course I speak, silly," Olaf said incredulously. "I think this man's unaware that people other than himself talk," he muttered out of the side of his mouth to Elsa while still looking at the man.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but remained focused on the men around them. They were whispering urgently amongst themselves, frequently glancing over at them or frantically gesturing towards them. _Are they arguing over how to dispose of us? Or aren't they sure what to make of Olaf? _She surreptitiously glanced around, taking in the two men who were watching them, guns trained on them. She instantly took in their surroundings and the positions of everyone to her.

She shot out her hand, instantly freezing the guns of the two men guarding them. The others all clamored in fright, hastily aiming their weapons at her.

A series of ice spikes pierced straight through their group, sending them running into the hills.

Elsa shot out both her hands and ice instantly crystallized around all their weapons.

"Run!" she ordered.

"OOF!" she exclaimed, her back slamming into a tree trunk a few metres away. Elsa tried to roll away, but she toppled sideways, landing heavily onto her side. She was suddenly aware of a great weight on her hands. Craning her neck upwards, she saw that her hands were encased in..._ICE!?_

She tried to unfreeze it, but it wouldn't work. _It's not my ice_, she realised. _That's why it won't unfreeze at my command_. Looking down, she saw that her feet were encased in solid ice like her hands.

She was completely stuck.

_Shit!_

The ground soundly shook and vibrated. Two large feet wrapped in animals skins dotted with..._snow? _stopped just before her face. Her heart stopped. Gulping, Elsa's eyes moved upwards as far as they could.

A large, olive-skinned man stood infront of her, glowering down at her with a smug smirk. His muscle-dotted arms were crossed infront of his equally muscle covered bare chest. His black hair was long and was done up in braids. He wore a dark skirt-like thing around his middle with a tasset over it. There was no weapons on him.

Then Elsa noticed that a dark purple light glowed from his hands and tiny ice and snow particles were swirling around, prepared to strike again if he had to.

She gulped.

A voice suddenly spoke from behind, causing her to jump - well, if she could have. "You have come." The voice sounded old and was cracking with emotion. _Huh? _"You have come, like it said..." Her ears perked up, but whoever was speaking trailed off, giving no indication that he or she was going to finish the sentence.

The large man infront of her merely raised an eyebrow, seemingly in response to some unseen and unspoken command, and the ice instantly vanished.

A hand rested on her shoulder, though she couldn't see who it was just yet. "Come. You must hurry."

* * *

_**I've been thinking about making a sequel to Reborn titled Fire and Ice. I was thinking Reborn would be the build-up, or like a part 1, and Fire and Ice would be the part 2, the finale - like Avengers: Endgame, Mockingjay Part 2, etc. Would that work? Or do you think that I should leave Reborn as a stand-alone novel?**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Have a great day/night!**_


	15. Perception

__**Well, the outcome of the votes are: Reborn remains a stand-alone novel; not divided into a part 1 and 2. So, I can make the Fire & Ice story something separate (whether it's in the Frozen verse or not remains to be seen). So, on with the story!**__

* * *

Elsa jerked her eyes open for the thousandth time as she once again caught herself asleep on her feet.

Her chains rattled and jerked as the Ice Giant, as the others called him, who had overpowered her, yanked her back upright. She gritted her teeth and snarled at him. If he kept that up, he'd soon yank her arms out of their sockets.

The Ice Giant merely grunted. "You know what'll happen if you try it," he told her matter-of-factually, his voice a deep, rolling rumble. From what she had understood from the snatches of whispers she managed to catch, the Ice Giants were a race these people had as their warriors and guardians.

Her shoulders deflated, though the cold fury on her face did not subside. _Why are we in chains? _she wondered. _They acted like we - or I or whatever - were their saviour, yet they are taking us to their village in chains_. Elsa shook her head, now furious with herself for not being smart enough to see through their ruse. _I should've found fought a way out of there as soon as I was free._ _But the Ice Giant would've stopped us, anyway_.

_**Back in Arendelle...**_

Grand Pabbie's breath trembled as the hacking cough subsided. Chest heaving, he accepted the stone bowl of steaming herbs that Bulda held out to him. Taking a sip, he sighed in relief...then burst out coughing again. "Argh-_haaack!_" he half-cried out in frustration; half coughed as the steaming herb soup spilled over him.

His eyes watered - mostly from the coughing. His arms - in fact, his whole body - began shaking. Hard to believe for a rock, that's for sure.

He knew he wasn't going to last.

The prayers from the trolls in their Trollien language reached his ears, causing a grim smile to touch his face. They were praying every prayer they could think of to the Great Sun Soul to save their leader.

Not that it was going to have too much of an effect.

He sensed that it was his time.

He had already called his successor - one of his sons which he had judged to be a perfect fit for the job - and had anointed him as the next leader. It was him, Pabbie realized, that was leading the trolls in prayer for his father. _He's afraid to lead, be in charge without my guidance_, Pabbie realized. _Give him strength, Great Sun Soul_.

His chest suddenly constricted in torment and erupted into flames. Burning fingers gripped his chest, the flames snaking their way throughout his body, engulfing him.

A hand pressed itself to his forehead. Bulda's, he sensed. "He's fever's becoming worse!" Bulda shouted, panic lacing his voice. He was vaguely aware of Bulda running out, probably to find more water to cool him down or someone to come and help him.

_The Evil_.

It was entering him again. It was causing his illness. This time, though, Pabbie didn't have the strength to resist. He felt himself becoming hotter and hotter and then suddenly, like a sudden burst of cool air, the sickness seemed to leave him. He felt rested, like he did after a twelve-hour sleep.

Images began filling his mind. _The vision_. The vision he had warned Elsa and Kristoff about, that had sent them on their journey up north. The one he could never fully remember.

He now saw it all.

Remembered it all.

He had to tell Elsa. Forgetting about everything else but Elsa and this urgency to tell her the vision, he closed his eyes and relaxed his mind, focusing only on Elsa's face. His forehead furrowed as he focused on her face, calling her name over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Elsa jerked as she heard Pabbie's voice. "Elsa," he said, his voice seemingly whispering in the wind. Her head whipped from side to side, eyes frantically searching the darkness. _Pabbie?_

"Where are you?" she called out.

"Elsa?" This voice was different. It was Kristoff, though she barely even registered that he was talking to her. She needed to find Pabbie. _What's he doing out here? _Pabbie called out to her again, and then Elsa realized.

His voice wasn't coming from their surroundings.

It was coming from _inside her head_.

* * *

There was a sudden sharp burst of pain and Elsa's face instantly vanished, the connection lost. Pabbie clutched his chest...

...and suddenly everything became crystal clear.

The vision had vanished, but had been replaced with another. He saw Olaf and Sven being led somewhere by men and women with weapons. Kristoff and Elsa were behind. Elsa's face was frozen in fear and confusion as he heard her calling out to him in his mind. She was standing stock still. A large ox of a man came up to her, raising his hand, a raging storm of ice and snow billowing around the palm of his hand.

Then another image took it's place.

One of the future.

As everything fell into place, and new revelations peeled back their covers, baring themselves, guilt and fear crushed his heart. _They're going to walk right into a trap! _He tried to answer Elsa, but suddenly his whole body jerked violently and then everything started to go dark. He blinked, and everything went darker.

* * *

Elsa collapsed to her knees, hands clutching her chest as she found that she couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure what, but something had happened. Something terrible. She felt like something had been ripped out of her.

"GET UP!" thundered the Ice Giant. He tugged at her chains, but only succeeded in pulling her onto her side and dragging her a little along the rocks. Her body trembled and something wet tickled her cheeks, blurring her vision, accompanied with a metallic taste in her mouth, which she detachedly recognized as her own blood. _What's going on? Pabbie?_

Suddenly, Pabbie's voice filled her mind, echoing around. It left her paralyzed with fear. His voice was desperate. Raw. Terrified.

As he screamed _Nooooo!_

Then his voice was suddenly cut off.


	16. Reborn

__**Thank you to High King Peter the Magnificen and CocoRocks for their reviews! On with the story. P.S. - please remember that Anna is now known (at least by the Evil) as Phoenix.**__

* * *

100%

Phoenix had finally reached 100%. Her mind, her powers – all functioning at absolute max.

It put on the form of the deceased Mother Gothel and cackled. Rubbing It's 'hands' (or rather, Gothel's hands), It conjured up an orange, churning non-being from It's 'hands' and shot out It's hands, sending it spiraling faster than the speed of light towards Phoenix.

It slammed into her chest, which instantly glowed bright orange. There was a flash of blinding light, and then the light disappeared. Phoenix's head arched backwards and her arms stretched out on either side and she stood on her toes. There was an orange glow that he could see _through _her skin.

Like a snake, it slithered around inside of her, entering her bloodstream, infiltrating her cells, her brain, every part and fibre of her body, of her being, until she was absorbed in it.

Once it was done, her whole being jerked and then her head straightened upwards, but her arms remained out-stretched. Her eyes were now closed, but her mouth formed a perfect 'O', and she slowly kept turning 360 degrees on her tiptoes.

It, now in the form of a dragon, cunningly smiled. The non-being Phoenix had absorbed was part of It. It was now a part of her very being, what she breathed, what she thought. He now had complete control of her in every sense of the word. She was his new temporary power source. He'd unlock and awaken every part of her brain, every part of her powers...

...and It would absorb every part of it, gaining new energy, until she faded into nothing, fully absorbed into It.

She had finally been reborn.

* * *

_**Is the term 'non-being' original? I'm not sure. If it isn't, I apologise to the person who coined it - I'm not claiming ownership or anything.**_

_**Enjoy the rest of your day/night!**_


	17. Essence of Time

_**Thank you to High King Peter the Magnificen and Guest for their reviews! Guest: Yes, that was Mother Gothel from Tangled. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Wiping sweat off of her brow, she swung the sickle and sliced off some more stalks of wheat. Pausing, she then untied her water satchel from her belt, pulled out the cork, and took a long swig. Lowering the satchel, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then offered it to her partner.

"No thanks," he declined as he tied up the remaining bundles of wheat. Shrugging, she pushed the cork back in with the heel of her palm and then looped the handle around her belt and tied it off so that it hung there securely.

"Here, let me help you, luv," she offered and began tying up a bundle. They continued working together in companionable silence. Finishing tying off the last bundle, she stretched her neck, and looked up at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about the fourteenth hour of the day. "We better get moving," she instructed.

He looked up at the sun. "Yep. Reckon we got enough here anyway," he agreed as they begin lifting the bundles of wheat into their cart. After they finish, she walked around to the front of the cart and climbed into the front seat. He climbed in next to, and flicked the horses' harness, and they begin trotting toward town. She reached up behind her and pulled her dark brown cowl with golden edges and a button collar back over her head.

"How much do you think we'll get for this?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Enough to get through until next harvest, I'll wager," was his reply. "But that's life."

A wistful smile tugged at her lips, though he couldn't see it as her face was largely shrouded in shadows from her cowl. "I wonder what life was like before we came here?" she thought out loud.

There was utter silence from beside her. Then a low and warning, "_Don't_."

"Why?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. His knuckles were white as he suddenly clenched the horses' reigns. "Don't you want to know? To remember?"

"Well, we _won't_," he snapped. "We never have over the years and we _never will_. So let it go."

Her lips pressed themselves tightly together and she focused on the road ahead, refusing to look at him. Her mind took her back to when they both woke up on the shore of the island. Soaking wet, in each others arms, neither of them remembered anything from before. The only hint of their past was the clothes they wore - she wore a forest green dress with puffed sleeves and laced at the front with intricately designed metal leaves on her dress with a green emerald pinned onto her neck, on her vambraces, on the front of her belt and on her tassets, which also had little intricate arrow heads dangling from the tassets. He wore a dark blue velvet doublet, a white billowy, long-sleeved shirt, a black belt, dark brown pants, and a pair of boots. Her shoes were missing.

_We must have been wealthy. Maybe members of a royal court. Or maybe we were tailors, which is quite probable considering the fact that we both knew instantly what those pieces of clothes we were wearing were called_.

But he didn't want to know. Not after years of waiting and hoping and finally...nothing. She could tell it affected him not knowing who he was, but he refused to even talk about Before, even making up names for themselves - she called herself Asphale and he called himself Wolve.

_But he thinks about it all the time. I can tell_.

Something - no, some_one_ \- appeared through the sunny haze up ahead, standing stock-still in the middle of the road.

Eh?

"Whoa," Wolve sub-vocalized, pulling on the reigns discreetly, slowing down until they finally came to a stop a few metres from the person. Judging by the figure, the person was a female. She was tall and her hair was a dark brown. Her skin was dirty and sweaty and she had no hood to cover her head. She wore a pair of pants, boots, and wore a brown tunic cinched at the waist with a belt and a cowl over her shoulders. She was also wearing a quiver full of arrows over her left shoulder along with a long bow. She gave them a sweet smile.

Suddenly, the air, the trees, the wheat, the earth itself seemed to shiver and ripple around them. Asphale gripped the cart tightly as a wave of nausea hit her. Trying not to vomit, she focused on the woman before them. Her arms were now outstretched and her eyes closed, face raised to the sun.

Then they seemed to spin around in circles faster and faster. It was day. Then night. Time seemed to speed past them. They saw winter. Then in an instant, it vanished and was replaced with autumn.

Finally, there was a bright flash of light...

...and Asphale passed out.

* * *

The female lowered her arms and face, opening her eyes. The world instantly slowed down to it's normal spinning speed and time reverted back to the actual present. She felt a presence behind her. It.

"Well done, Phoenix," It completed. "Now, let's bring them back, shall we?"


	18. Twisted

Elsa slowly climbed the stone steps, intricately carved with images of crystals and autumn leaves and other aspects of the other weather. The air was chilled and bit her bones, despite the fact that she was wearing suitable clothing for the high climate.

_Hmm_, she frowned. _What's going on?_

One of the carvings on the top step caught her eye and she knelt down to get a better view. Her fingers reached out and gently grazed the carving as she marveled at it's beauty and elaborate creation. It was of a single rose just starting to open up. A small smile touched her face.

Then the picture started to move and the petals started to open. Elsa felt a prick in one of her fingers that were resting on the carving and gasped as her fingers recoiled. A single drop of blood fell through the air and splattered on her dress.

Suddenly, Elsa felt something slam into her chest, knocking her down the steps. The air around her was turning red. "No!" she cried out, jerking up.

Something rattled as her arms jerked, refusing to allow her to move. She looked down and saw that her wrists and ankles were chained to...to an _alter!?_ Her breath came quick and fast as she desperately concentrated all of her powers at the chains, hoping to freeze them to the point of fracture.

Nothing happened.

Not even a snowflake.

She grunted as she kept jerking her arms, tugging and pulling, hoping to break the chains free.

Squelch, squelch...

She froze. She moved again.

Squelch, squelch...

This time she felt a little dizzy.

Then she realized that the squelching sound was coming from her. Looking down, she saw a dark pool forming on her chest, soaking into her clothes, steadily stretching wider.

_Oh, crap._

She heard the faint whispering of wind. She frowned. Words were forming as the wind continued to whisper. She strained her ears, almost catching what was said, almost understanding, but then the sound seemed to dip, disappearing as if it had all been a figment of her imagination.

Fog began hovering infront of her. She saw a person in the fog, but wasn't sure whom it was. It shivered and rippled and seemed to pulsate, preventing her from seeing the image clearly.

Then, like the veil of fog had been pulled back, she saw the face clearly. _Some sort of leader...or magician..._

_"A sacrifice must be made..."_ a voice, just at the edge of her mind, whispered, the image fading away.

Suddenly everything seemed to rumble and shake.

_CRAAACK!_

Suddenly her stomach dropped as the altar she was on vanished and she began falling down towards a bottomless, churning black mass.

_"Free your spirit...the holes must be filled...the fife turned...for a life must be spilled for the offence to burn..."_

"Snowflake?"

"Mother?" Elsa gasped. Her mother's face appeared before her, face crinkled with laughter as the little Elsa tried to tame a little racoon that she had found.

Her mother let out a happy sigh as she watched the young Elsa play, her fingers absentmindedly playing with a necklace around her neck. "My little snowflake," her mother sighed.

Suddenly there was a scream. She saw them. Her parents. On that fatal night. The terror in their faces as that final wave crushed them.

Them slowly sinking to the bottom of the sea.

More images that the mermaid had shown her came back to her.

Her and Anna playing as kids before the Separation. Elsa instinctively reached for her, but suddenly Anna's mouth opened and her teeth were like an eagle's talons, her skin going grey and slimy.

Elsa let out a blood curling scream and bubbles of air spewed out of her mouth. Water began flooding inside of her. She kicked toward the surface and someone dashed in front of her.

_Anna._

She was swimming towards her like a mermaid swims, except Anna was still human. Elsa then noticed that she was carrying a trident. Anna paused a few feet from her and began twirling and spinning the trident in her hand.

"A sacrifice must be made," Anna repeated the words from the riddle...

...and threw the trident and Elsa.

It punctured her chest.


	19. 19

__**Thank you to everyone for their reviews! Appreciate it. Also just yesterday saw Frozen 2 for the first time and it's freakin' epic! If you haven't seen it, go and watch it!**__

* * *

_"ELSA!"_

She didn't answer, just screamed again and again in her sleep. Kristoff raised his hand and slapped Elsa hard across her face.

Elsa's hand lashed out and grabbed Kristoff's wrist, ice started to form around his hand and arm. Her eyes were opened and focused on him, but they were wild and terrified. "Elsa, it's me, Kristoff. You're just dreaming. WAKE UP!"

"Hi!" Olaf called out as he came bounding over to them.

Elsa's eyes seemed to snap and she gasped, retracting her hand from Kristoff's wrist, and the ice instantly vanished. At first Kristoff couldn't feel anything, then his arm froze up as his arm started to tingle and go fuzzy as the blood came rushing back. Her eyes kept darting between her hands and Kristoff's arm, utter horror dripping from her irises. She finally met his eyes and then her body seemed to go limp and she collapsed onto her bed, clutching her chest, hyperventilating.

He heard the tent flap part and sensed someone behind him. But he didn't turn. Elsa needed him. "They are ready for you," a deep voice said in a surprisingly soft tone. Kristoff recognized it as the Ice Giant who got the best over Elsa. There was silence as Kristoff didn't respond. He was too worried about Elsa. "What's wrong with her?" the Ice Giant asked.

"I don't know," Kristoff replied, his voice taunt.

"I'll get the Læknir."

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter is so short - I'm still sorting out my ideas for some stuff, but didn't want to leave you guys waiting too long for the next chapter. Translation: læknir is Old Norse for 'healer'.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Just remember that Phoenix is Anna.**_

It watched as Phoenix tied up the two unconscious amnesiacs and put them underneath the rock overhang in the cavern. It knew that Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were not far behind.

It was surprised that Grand Pabbie had managed to let Elsa know that something was wrong, though thankfully, It had prevented him from being able to tell her what.

It was still in control of Elsa. There was nothing stopping it now.

It looked at the two amnesiacs. It had thought that It was safe, that It didn't have to worry about them. After all, they play an important part according to the Ancient Stones.

But no longer.

Elsa would take care of them - her own parents, too.

_Sickeningly splendid._


	21. The Voice

Kristoff watched anxiously as the Læknir inspected Elsa. She was now sitting up, quiet and withdrawn. She just stared at her hands, mumbling something unintelligible occasionally whenever the Læknir asked her a question.

Eventually, the Læknir turned and motioned for Kristoff to follow him outside the tent while Olaf kept Elsa company. "What's wrong with her?" Kristoff asked, getting straight to the point.

The Læknir sighed. "From what little I can tell, she was possessed."

_Again_.

"There's still something inside of her, thought I can't figure out any way of removing it from her. It appears to have distressed her, which is what woke her up."

_Obviously_.

The man then looked him straight in the eye. "But whatever it is, it's growing, or a more appropriate term is _spreading_ inside of her." He paused to let it sink in. "But I'm afraid that there is no cure."

* * *

Elsa didn't even hear Olaf's chatter. She rubbed her forearms as she thought about that moment when she woke up and found _her hand _gripping Kristoff's wrist, his hand and arm turning to ice.

_How could I?_

She figured out that it was the Evil making contact again. _I'm a danger to everyone. I really should leave_.

She remembered hearing Pabbie's voice inside of her head. Then...it was lost. _He _was lost. She suddenly couldn't breathe.

_He was trying to warn me of something. What was it?_

She then became aware of the Læknir and Kristoff standing in the tent's doorway. "Come, my dear," the Læknir said warmly, his grizzled face breaking into a kind and welcoming smile. "The people await."

* * *

Kristoff kept an eye on Elsa as the Læknir gently led her by the hand to the centre of their...for lack of better terminology, tent community. Seeing Sven anxiously waiting for him, Kristoff went over and nuzzled Sven's nose. "Hey, Sven," he greeted. Sven practically leapt for joy and gave him a look that said _Well? Where's the carrots?_

"Sorry, bud. All out," he informed him and then saw that Elsa had been seated around a pit of fire where there were five older people seated on the opposite side of the pit, staring at her and him intently. He went and sat down next to her, sensing that was what he was supposed to do, and stared right back.

"Why did you bring us here?" Elsa asked, the first time she had really spoken since she woke up that morning. She raised her eyes to look at them, her voice void of any emotion.

A man in the middle of the Five - who looked rather old - answered. "I received a vision and in that vision a voice told us that you four would be coming," he answered. Kristoff recognized him as the man who had said _"You have come...You have come, like it said..."_

He gave the man a skeptical look. "Then why bring us in chains?"

The man raised an eyebrow in a way that indicated that he thought the reason was obvious. "Her," and he pointed straight at Elsa. Elsa flinched like she had been stung. "The voice in the vision says that she will be the destruction of us all."


	22. Beckoning

Elsa let out an involuntary gasp and her eyes stung as the man's words sunk in. Her hands began trembling, snowflakes began floating down to the ground around her.

She suddenly became aware of Kristoff's voice calling out her name. She focused on his voice, right now it was the only thing keeping her afloat. She turned to him and she saw that he had his palms outstretched in a calming fashion. "Hey, it's okay. We don't know if that's true yet," he said, sounding more confident than she knew he felt. Still, it helped and soon the ice vanished.

_Anna's very lucky to have a man like Kristoff_, she thought and she turned back to the tribe's leaders only to see them and some people who had gathered around having recoiled in horror, expecting the vision to come true then and there. Elsa sighed. People were always going to be scared of her with her powers. That would never change. _So, why does it still bother me?_

"Did it say what I would do?" she asked tentatively.

The man who had been speaking shook his head slowly. "No...no, it didn't," he replied, obviously still getting over the scare of the snow suddenly appearing. "But, it said a sacrifice must be made to prevent this."

Those words froze Elsa.

She immediately remembered her dream she had. In the dream, a voice had said _"A sacrifice must be made"_

_It can't be a coincidence that both he and I have a dream saying that a sacrifice must be made to stop something_.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What sacrifice?"

* * *

Elsa stood at the bottom of the stairs, debating on whether or not she should go in. The leaders said that the voice in the vision didn't say, but that they recommended that she go to the cavern on top of their mountain, where they said 'The answers would reveal themselves'. After being lead to the mountain by a guide, she had climbed up the steps carved into the mountain (by herself) and now she had reached the entrance to the cavern and was suddenly nervous about going in.

_Come on, Elsa. You need these answers_.

Taking a deep breath, hands clasped infront of her, Elsa slowly mounted the steps.

She heard whispering, but she couldn't make out what was being said. Elsa sensed that they were calling her - like this place was tugging at her, telling her that this was it. That this was where she should be. That this was the object of hers and the others journey. And she sensed that the voices were friendly.

Looking down, she saw that the steps were not carved, like in her dream, but instead the walls were.

Peering closely, she saw that they were carved with the same images of crystals, leaves, and other weather-related images like in her dream.

But no rose.

She let out a breath she was surprised to find that she had been holding.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she then found herself in a large, circular room carved out to have a dome ceiling. In the very middle of the floor was a perfectly carved circular pit that was three-feet deep and filled to the brim with water. On the wall opposite her that was directly infront of her as she stood in the entrance with the pit of water directly between them was the carving of the rose from her dream.

She swallowed.

The whispering had stopped, as if they had been having a private discussion and she had walked in.

_Or like they've led me to my destination_.

The water seemed to glow slightly. Curious, she stepped forward. Then stopped. Nothing happened. The water continued to glow at the same light intensity as before. Taking another breath, she continued forward. The water seemed to glow brighter with each step that she took towards it.

She took a step back and to the side, and took three more steps back. The glow dimmed with each step she took away.

_It's responding to my presence_, she realized with a thrill of excitement. She continued heading towards it, it glowing brighter as she headed towards it. Arriving at the edge, Elsa peered down into the water. She could just barely make out the bottom due to the intensity of the glow. Sensing that this was what she was meant to do, she raised her foot and stepped out onto the water. The light became brighter, making her squint and raise her arms to shade her eyes. She felt the light traveling through her, and sensed it was..._talking _with her powers.

_Wow_.

She raised her head towards the ceiling, trying to escape the intense radiance of the light. Her arms outstretched and a smile touched her face as she sensed her powers _really _growing. She opened up the palms of her hands and twirled them around, streams of ice and snow forming images in the air. Too fleeting for her to see what they were before they disappeared.

She continued making motions in the air, seeing what she could create. As creations and formations began to form - some stayed, some vanished a split second after coming into being - she felt a sudden power surge and raised her arms, crossing them at the wrists. Just before she let it all go, she suddenly heard the whispering resume.

This time, she sensed that they were evil.

She then remembered how the rose in her dream turned on her, making her bleed.

_It's a trap_.

She tried to run, but the light wrapped itself around her, holding her tight.

She couldn't break free.

* * *

It watched Elsa struggle, Phoenix standing beside It, Elsa's parents still unconscious. It took on the form of a goat and smiled. Elsa would never break free of these restraints. It had been ingenious - give the tribe that took Elsa and the others in a vision so that they'd take her in and send her up here to receive the answers.

Into It's waiting arms.

It tightened it's grip on Elsa, seeping inside of her, infiltrating her bloodstream, hacking into every single fibre of her being. Like her sister, she would eventually be fully absorbed into Its being, vanishing from the physical world into the spiritual world. Just like the others of their kind It had vanquished years ago before these two escaped Its clutches.

And this time, there would be no-one to stop It.


	23. Brewing

_**Thank you to everyone for reading and to everyone who's left a review so far!**_

* * *

A loud clap of thunder made Kristoff nearly jump out of his skin. He turned and looked up at the mountain that Elsa had climbed, practically ignoring all the people that were gathering around him, muttering and murmuring around themselves.

The sky lit up with lightning and a harsh wind bit deep into his face, causing him to raise his arm to try and protect himself as he stared back up at the mountain.

_Strange_, he thought. _It was sunny and fine just like a split-second ago. How did a storm just suddenly appear?_

Staring up at the mountain, he suddenly stumbled across a realization that caused him to be chilled to the bone.

The lightning, the thunder, the dark rolling clouds, the now-falling _snow_...

_It's coming _from _the mountain_.

"Elsa," he whispered to himself and took off running for the mountain. "SVEN!" He shouted above the ever-increasing roaring wind. Sven ran over and, never breaking stride, Kristoff jumped on and urged Sven to go faster.

_...an ancient evil awakening..._

_...she will be the destruction of us all..._

_...it's after you..._

_...it gains even more control..._

_...too late for Anna..._

"Come on, buddy!" Kristoff urged, slapping the reigns. Sven put on an extra burst of speed, sensing the urgency. He had to reach her.

He had to save her.

* * *

It lowered Elsa to the ground. She now wore a icy blue long-sleeved tight-skin top with white streaks in the shape of a descending wave and matching pants. The clothes glinted in the light and her hair was now loose, tumbling over her shoulders. It didn't give her any footwear nor any weapons.

She didn't need either.

While focusing on Elsa, It also saw outside the mountain Kristoff and Sven making their way over there. "You know what to do," It said to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded and sprinted out the entrance that Elsa had come through earlier.

Elsa's eyes then shot open, her eyes now a _boiling _hue of blue. She was taller and stronger.

And It had complete access to her powers.

Elsa turned to It. It nodded towards hers and Phoenix's parents. "Them first," It instructed. "Then everyone else."


	24. Fluctuating Reality

_**Thank you to High King Peter the Magnificen and Guest for their reviews! I have started another Frozen fanfic, called **_**Elementals**_**. Check it out if you are interested.**_

* * *

Something slammed into the ground, large cracks snaking through the ground. Kristoff desperately pulled on the reigns, Sven skidding to a stop and it took everything in Kristoff to _not _fall headfirst off the reindeer.

He stared ahead and saw something - no, some_one_ \- crouching, head bowed in the crater that had formed when the person had landed. The person stood up and began making his or her way over.

There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, enough for Kristoff to make out the person's - a female, he deduced - features.

Kristoff then gasped as he recognized the person. The person was somehow taller and her hair was dark brown and in a ponytail and was dressed in a pair of pants that were a strange mixture of different shades of green and brown and an odd grey shirt that had no sleeves, but about an inch-wide..._straps? _that went over her shoulders instead.

But it was definitely _her_.

"Anna?"

* * *

Asphale groaned as she came to. She felt herself being yanked up onto her feet. Her mouth opened and she spewed out her stomach's contents. "_Ohhhh_," she moaned as she opened her eyes and was relieved to see that she hadn't vomited on anything or anyone else but the floor.

She then became aware of someone gripping her arm when she felt someone drag her along through a..._room? _made out of solid rock. She turned to the person to snap at them and as soon as she laid eyes on the person, she gasped.

_Her_.

She didn't know the platinum blonde's name, but she _knew _her.

Suddenly, an image appeared in her mind.

The platinum blonde, albeit a younger version, looking up at _her _\- Asphale - with pleading, tearful eyes.

_"Do you have to go?" _the blonde said.

Asphale gasped. _She was talking to me! _Suddenly, there was a sharp burst of heat on the back of her neck. She then felt something _slither _it's way _inside _her neck. Her hands automatically went to her throat as she gasped for air, but her neck _seared _upon being touched.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"You wanna' remember?" a voice whispered in her ear. "You wanna' remember everything from Before?"

There was a building pressure behind her eyes. "Yes," came out of her mouth instantly, unbidden, unwanted.

"Then I'll show you..."

* * *

As soon as Kristoff said her name, Anna went stock still. Kristoff frowned. _What the hell is going on? _"An-"

Her eyes seem to suddenly start _burning _and there was an orange glow underneath her skin. Sven began taking a few steps back. "Whoa, boy. Whoa," Kristoff said, only loud enough for Sven to hear. Every inch of him was screaming at him to run, but...this was Anna. There was _no way_ he was leaving her.

"My name is not Anna," she replied, her voice sounding like Anna's, yet it was deeper and..._darker_, like the distant rumbling of thunder.

Suddenly, she rose into the air, twirling around. There was a loud _whirring _sound and then she erupted into flames.

Sven let out what could only describe as a scream and he reared back. Kristoff tumbled off and toppled down one of the large crevices. He lashed out with one of his hands.

Connected with nothing.

_No!_

Suddenly his whole body jerked as he came to a stop. Looking up, he saw that he had managed to grab hold of the edge.

Looking around, he couldn't see Sven. Sweat trickled down his cheeks. In fact, his whole body was heating up. Turning back to Anna, he squinted at the bright light radiating off of her.

She landed a few feet infront of him. The ground shook and instantly began cracking up. Kristoff screamed as he found himself tumbling down further. Seeing a ledge, he grabbed its edge as he plummeted past and pulled himself onto it.

"It's _Phoenix_," she stated.

_Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix _her words echoed around, taunting him.

Suddenly a ball of fire shot out towards him.

He tumbled sideways and the fire slammed into the wall just a few feet above him. Rock and dirt tumbled down on top of him as the fire began to quickly spread in _all _directions. He began to recoil backwards, but he soon met the edge of the ledge.

"You can't do this!" he shouted up at Anna, his voice desperate; unhinged.

Anna threw her head back and laughed. A ring of fire suddenly surrounded her, then disappeared. A large black hole appeared in the sky and everything began being sucked up into the hole.

Kristoff tumbled backwards in shock and fell over the edge. He felt himself being yanked up towards the hole and desperately grabbed hold of a nearby tree root. He felt his fingers beginning to slip and held on tighter.

"My dear boy," she hissed and he caught a glimpse of a _huge _wave of water coming tumbling towards them, Anna infront, still engulfed in flames. "You have _no _idea what I can do."


	25. The Invasion

_**Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay in getting around to updating this story – I decided to **_**FINALLY**_** update a story that I realized that I hadn't updated in **_**MONTHS****_, plus there are other stories that needed my attention and my life has been pretty occupied lately, but here I finally am :)_**

_**Also, I would like to announce that I have over 9K views to this story! Just...WOW! Thank you all so much!**_

_**Just remember that Phoenix is Anna and Asphale and Wolve are the two amnesiacs.**_

_**We ARE nearing the finish, don't worry!**_

_**Anyway, let's get on with it :)**_

* * *

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, surprised at how the man – _Kristoff, was it? _\- was still hanging on. His eyes darted around and finally latched onto her eyes. His were wide and pleading; raw terror radiating from them. His mouth moved, screaming one word.

"_Please!_"

She raised her right hand and the tsunami wave came tumbling forward at an even greater speed.

* * *

Every inch of her felt like it was on fire. The pressure behind her eyes continued to build as Asphale's vision started to become dotted with white spots. Memory after memory began flooding her mind; a constant barrage, never giving her time to recover.

She felt an urge to cry as her eyes locked with the platinum blonde's. She tried to reach out to her, call out to her – her _daughter_ – but it was like the fire within her had dried up not only her tears, but also her voice. She couldn't speak.

Nothing came out.

But she kept her eyes locked with the blonde, trying to convey a message.

_Help...me_.

* * *

Kristoff let out a jarring scream as the wave crashed into him, flooding his mouth and nostrils. His back was slammed into the ground; he was pulled and torn in all directions. It felt many hands were pulling him in every possible direction at once. It felt like something was rammed down on his face, preventing him from breathing. His head started to feel hot.

He catches a glimpse of Anna in the distance, glowing brightly as the flames engulfed her, yet somehow did not touch her.

Black patches began swarming his visions.

_I love you, Anna_.

* * *

Sensing the tsunami coming, Elsa went to the cavern's entrance and, closing her eyes, struck out her hands, causing massive, compact icicles to shoot out exactly three-quarters of the way up the mountain side. The tsunami slammed into the mountain, and the mountain shook and trembled, throwing her onto her back. The spray shot up about a kilometre above the icicle barrier, before coming tumbling back down.

* * *

The tribe that directed Elsa up to the mountain floated about in the water, their corpses all still, and some suddenly very bloated.

But all were starting to turn grey.

* * *

Grand Pabbie's head thudded as if a million people were hammering down on his head as he came to. _What happened? What's going on? _The last thing he remembered was calling out to Elsa before...his mind had just been cut off.

_There was something very important to tell her...what was it?_

Then everything came back.

Ignoring the pain in his head, he closed his eyes and thought of Elsa, bringing up her face. Clearing away everything else in his mind, Pabbie began calling out her name in his mind.

But it wouldn't go through.

It was like there was a barrier there. His words, his thoughts, kept hitting a brick wall.

_Oh no..._

_I'm too late_.

* * *

Phoenix was impressed. _This man is very strong-willed_, she noted. With a flick of her wrist, the black hole and the tsunami disappeared. Lowering herself down to the ground, she strode purposely towards the man, intrigued by his inner strength and goodwill that she sensed in him.

He was lying on his front, soaking wet and panting heavily. His breathy was shaky and he sounded like he was on the brink of imminent collapse.

As she approached, he raised his head and looked at her. Strangely, he didn't recoil. Instead he looked at her with remorse and..._affection?_

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice carrying clearly for miles. "Why are you here?"

The man seemed taken back by her questions and his shoulders seemed to sag as he seemed to reflect on his answer.

* * *

_W-w-what?_

Kristoff scratched his head. He sensed that something...something had changed in Anna's mind. A very subtle shift, but it was there. As her lover, he was certain.

_Am I actually getting through to her?_

He figured that he might as well answer her. "Someone," and he let out a sigh, "someone I love-_Arggghhhh!_" His hands clutched his head as he let out a howling screech, agonizing pain and fire seeping through his skull. "Stop! Stop it!" he sobbed/pleaded, his head collapsing heavily to the ground. "_Please stop it! ARRGGGHHH!_"

"Kristoff."

He screamed again between gritted teeth, clawing at his hair. Words, pictures, prophecies – it was all being dumped _at once _in him. _Inside _his brain. Tears streamed down his face.

_I can't take it. I can't. Make it stop, please_.

"Kristoff, it's me."

_Grand Pabbie?_

His voice was coming from _inside _his head.

"This information is important," Pabbie said, sounding like he was carrying a heavy burden.

It..it was all too much to process. _I...I can't; can't do this_. His hands were shaking as they slowly detached themselves from his head.

"Fix this."

_Pabbie?_

_Pabbie?_

_Pabbie, are you there?_

It was like he was gone, shut the door. He wasn't answering, and, as his terrorized mind realized, he wasn't going to. A hysterical part-laugh, part-bark forced its way out of his mouth. Soon, he threw his head back and began laughing, clutching his sides.

_Of course, of course. Just leave him to it, Kristoff can handle this. He-he's a strong man, always has the solution. I can solve this._

_Well, I _can't_, Pabbie! I can't!_

* * *

Remembering It's instructions, Phoenix stretched out her hands and brown vines covered in little green leaves broke out from underneath the grounds surface and steadily began snaking their way around Kristoff.

_**Arendelle**_

Mrs Olsen hobbled across the street with her basket full of freshly-baked bread she had just bought from the bakery nearby; and she smiled as she saw her husband, Mr Olsen, sitting in his rocking chair on their front porch, waiting for her. As she shuffled up the stairs, Mrs Olsen heard a loud screech and her blood froze. Turning around, she saw large, black winged beasts circling in the sky above Arendelle, descending closer with each turn.

* * *

Five-year-old boy Oskar reached up on tipsy-toes and opened the front door to find out what all the commotion was about. Clutching his stuffed toy tiger to his side, he stepped out the front and the ground shook, knocking him to the ground.

"Oskar!" his mother called out, running out and scooping him up into her arms. As she stood up, a large shadow fell across their entire street and the earth shook again. Craning his neck, Oskar saw a _HUGE _giant made out of rock slowly lumbering it's way through Arendelle, a massive wooden club in its hands. "Let's get inside," his mother said and she quickly darted inside, with him still in her arms and shut the door.

* * *

Tanya, a single mother and black, bobbed her baby in her arms as she tried to burp him. She had felt the earth shake. _Another earthquake, eh? We haven't had one for about a year_ _now_. She then heard a snarl from outside and frowned. _That's odd_, she thought and, holding her baby in the crook of one of her arms, she went over to one of the windows and pulled the curtain back, peeking outside.

A bipedal creature that was hunched over at the front and had arms that were disproportionate with it's legs was carefully and deliberately striding down the street, sniffing the air like it was searching for something. It occasionally stopped and peeked through windows. As it drew closer, she saw that it's fur was black and looked mangled and matted. There were small protrusions on it's scalp, but were mostly covered by fur.

It suddenly leapt at a shut door across the street three doors down. The door splintered as it shot through it. She heard screams and crying.

She then saw some more coming down the street after it, more quickly this time as they sensed the smell of blood.

She quickly drew back and turned and ran into the next room where she knelt down and began rolling back the carpet. She heard snaps and snarls and then jumped and screamed as there was a _thud_ from nearby. Looking behind her, she saw the dark shapes of the creatures through the thin curtain material trying to break down her door, but they were having a harder time as it was made of much more sturdier material than her unfortunate neighbours.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. It's okay," she whispered soothingly as the baby began to get restless. She reached down and, grabbing the handle of the trap door, pulled it up and then quickly began descending the stairs, shutting the door behind her as she went. Once she shut it, she quickly drew the lock, securing the door in place.

_Dear God, please let the doors hold_.

_**Up North**_

Groaning slightly as he came to, Wolve pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead as he opened his eyes. His eyes went wide as he saw his wife, Asphale, being held up in the air by a tentacle of..._fire? _that penetrated her through the middle of her neck.

"_Nooo!_" he cried out as he scrambled to his feet and began running towards his wife. Something struck him in the calf and he suddenly found himself flying sideways and hit the far wall.

_Huh?_

Looking around, he saw a platinum blonde lower her hands and watch him with an icy calculating gaze.

He gasped as the sight of her sent a torrent of memories rushing back to him. As he realized that he was this blonde's _father_.

"Elsa?"

_**The Southern Isles**_

Hans pushed the shovel into the ground and pulled it back up, tossing the horse manure into the already massive pile behind him. He paused and wiped his forehead. _Three years of this down. However long I've got left to live to go_.

_Snap!_

Hans froze.

His eyes narrowed.

He turned around.

Nothing.

He shrugged and went back to his task. _Probably just a stray animal or one of my high-and-mighty brothers coming back from a horse ri-_

His thoughts were cut off by a low growling. Hans blinked in surprise and turned around – albeit more slowly this time – and saw an unusually large wolf on all fours, standing on top of the fence they had around their corral. It was coiled, looking like it was getting ready to pounce – straight onto him. Hans noticed something about its body shape, while covered in thick black fur, didn't look entirely wolf-like. There was something different, something distinctly not wolfish about the shape of its body. Before Hans could figure out what exactly that was, its lips curled back, revealing its teeth as it snarled again, its green eyes locked onto his eyes.

Before he could figure it out, the creature leapt forward.

_**Up North**_

Kristoff didn't even care as he absentmindedly noticed the vines wrapping around him. His cracked mind continued to pour over the information that had been unceremoniously dumped inside his brain. The pictures...the words...parts of the prophecies...it all started to piece itself together.

_Oh_.

_Ohhh_.

* * *

Wolve a.k.a Agnarr staggered back as the memories overwhelmed him. Elsa had cocked her head frowning quizzically at him when he had said her name, but didn't answer and instead turned back to Asphale..._I mean, Iduna_, Agnarr corrected himself.

But, parts of the memories stuck out more than others. And as he focused on them, he realized they were the answer to stopping all this.

_I have to get out of here_.

_**Southern Isles**_

Skidding around a corner, Hans practically leapt for the stable door, which was thankfully right then open. Its hot breath blasted his neck. Something sharp – _its claws, perhaps? _\- struck him across the back and he screamed in agony as he lurched forward, something warm and sticky streaming down his back.

He unintentionally twisted around as he fell and just before he would have hit the ground, Hans saw its teeth lunging for his throat.

Something grabbed him from behind.

Yanked him inside.

The stable door slammed shut and the bolt quickly slid into place.

And then everything went black.


	26. Arising

_**Thank you to thunderbird shadow, High King Peter the Magnificen, and Your Brother for your reviews and thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, or followed!**_

_**Your Brother**__**: You'll see *winks***_

* * *

_**Arendelle**_

There was a loud _SNAP! _as Tanya's front door broke down. Tanya pressed herself against the far wall as her arms started to tremble. Her eyes remained riveted on her cellar door. _Please don't find me down here_, she prayed as she heard the creatures loudly sniffing around her house. _Please_.

Then the baby let out a loud cry.

* * *

The large, black winged beasts landed. Mrs Olsen gasped and stumbled backwards, falling over, as one of them landed right on top of their fence - which instantly was crushed under its weight.

It opened its mouth and a stream of fire streamed out, which in turn slammed into the Oslens' house.

"_NOOOO!_"

* * *

_**The Southern Isles**_

Hans shot up as he came to. Agony shot through his back and he collapsed to the ground, panting, tears from the pain streaming down his face.

"Whoa! Easy, easy there," a voice said, a hand touching his shoulder.

Hans instinctively jerked away and ended up screaming in agony.

A hand clamped itself over his mouth. "_Shut up!_" the same voice whispered urgently. "It's right outside!"

It was then that Hans noticed the _thud thud thud _as the wolfish creature or whatever it was kept trying to break down the door.

_Oh, crapcrapcrap!_

* * *

_**Up North**_

Unable to form a coherent thought at the moment, all Kristoff knew was that he sensed that he had to get to the very top of the mountain, standing directly in a particular place where the sun's rays would hit when the sun reached its highest point in the sky.

And he had only fifteen minutes before then.

Otherwise they were all toast.

Gritting his teeth, Kristoff began pushing his way out of the vines.

* * *

Fingering the flute that was in his pocket, Agnarr began slowly inching sideways towards the exit. he had to get to the top of the mountain.

In fifteen minutes.

Or they were all doomed.

* * *

It raised an "eyebrow" as It noticed Agnarr trying to leave.

_How cute_.

_Elsa?_

_Yes?_

It "nodded" towards Agnarr. _Have fun_.

* * *

_**Arendelle**_

The creatures' heads all shot up as they heard the noise.

_A baby cry_.

And coming from underneath the floorboards.

The leader of the pack began sniffing, trying to locate the exact spot where the baby was.

* * *

Tanya clamped her hand over the baby's mouth. "Shh, shh," she whispered urgently in the baby's ear.

_Sniff_.

She froze. _What?_

_Sniff, sniff._

A low snarl.

_Oh, shit_.

_They've found us_.

* * *

The rock giant slowly lumbered its way _through _buildings as it made its way towards the centre of the city.

_Ping!_

_Huh?_

Something had bounced off of the back of its neck.

It turned around and saw down below a group of little humans standing around it in a circle (granted, they _were _a good distance away) firing bullets and throwing some very crude material at it.

It grinned.

* * *

Tanya's baby sensed that something was wrong; that his mother was terrified. _Why does her eyes keep looking up? _The simple thought of his mother being terrified scared _him _and his face contorted as he let out an almighty scream.

* * *

_**Up North**_

Phoenix was caught by surprise when Kristoff started pushing through the vines. She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip.

He gasped, mouth flapping open and shut like a strangled aqautic creature, and she felt his stomach deflated as the air left him.

She immediately tightened her grip, cutting off his ability to inhale.

Pretty soon, he'd be choked to death.

* * *

_**And ohmygosh! Over 10,000 views for this story!? That's crazy! Thank you ALL so much! This is my most-viewed story EVER!**_


	27. Determination

_**Hey, everybody, sorry for the delay - I've been occupied with finishing another story and other shit. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

_**Up North**_

Everything became darker.

Kristoff couldn't breathe.

He could feel his insides being crushed.

Grand Pabbie's words came back to him._ Fix this_. Tears pricked his eyes._ I'm sorry. I can't_._ I _**can't**. He focused on Anna's face as she continued to tighten her grip. He tried to move his mouth and all that came out was a strangled gasp.

Squeezing his eyes shut in determination, he opened his mouth and the words came out.

"I love you."

She continued as if nothing had happened.

"I love you, Anna. I really do. No matter what. It's okay. This is _not _your fault."

* * *

Agnarr was just about to reach the exit, when he looked back again - and nearly screamed in terror when he saw Elsa standing just a few feet behind him, staring straight at him.

A small smile appeared on her face.

Then whatever had his wife in its clutches let out a blood-freezing screech.

* * *

Suddenly, Kristoff dropped to the ground.

Air came rushing back...

He heard someone gasping...

He rolled over onto his side and saw Anna's eyes darting around as she began to recoil into herself, hands shaking, tears streaming down her face...

She had reverted back to her normal appearance.

Her eyes met his.

"GO!" she screamed, pointing up at the very spot that he was supposed to go to.

Not having much of a choice, Kristoff turned and ran.

* * *

It dropped Iduna, roaring in agony. It's left 'side' was burning, almost paralyzed.

_Anna...Anna must have broken free..._

But that was impossible!

It then noticed Kristoff running up the mountain - and It quickly realised why.

_Kill Agnarr_, It ordered Elsa. _And then Kristoff_.

* * *

_**The Southern Isles**_

Hans, now much more calm, turned toward the person who still had a hand over his mouth. Hans removed the hand. "Thank you, mister...?"

"Sheru," the young man - probably only fifteen or sixteen - introduced himself. _Ah_. Hans recognized the name - it was that newcomer that Hans' parents had bought to work in the fields with Hans and all their other slaves and workers.

_THUD!_

_CRRRAAACCCKKK!_

Hans screamed as a large crack formed in the door from just below the top ridge of the door to just above the bottom rim of the door, in a jig-jagged line down the middle.

It would talk only _one more _bump for that door to fly off.

And there was no other way out.

* * *

_**Arendelle**_

The creatures' heads all shot up, ears on alert, as they heard a baby's scream.

From underneath the floorboards.

Digging their claws into the wood, they began to curl their claws backwards, digging the wood back.

* * *

_**Up North**_

Agnarr barely saw the stream of ice shooting toward him.

He twisted around and dove out of the way, the ice slicing across his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he fell heavily on his injured shoulder, using his momentum and adrenaline to roll forward onto his feet as he began to rush toward the exit.

Suddenly, something blasted his feet and he slammed into his face.

Something clinked as it flew through the exit and down the staircase.

_Oh no..._

_The flute_.

* * *

Looking up as he ran, Kristoff saw MASSIVE icicles sticking out the side of the mountain as he drew nearer.

One was sticking out directly in the middle of the path he was on.

There was one on both sides of it.

There was a small gap in between each of those nearest three.

Hopefully just enough for him to squeeze through and keep going to the top...in nine minutes.

* * *

_**Arendelle**_

People tumbled backwards and screamed as the rock giant's foot slammed right into the middle of the human's assault group. Lifting it's now bloodied foot, the giant swung it's gigantic wooden club straight through several nearby buildings and then down on the scattering humans.

* * *

_**The Southern Isles**_

"We've got to warn His Majesty!" someone practically screamed as they saw the strange wolfish creature pawing at the ground, coiling backwards for the final push.

Hans whirled around and slapped the person across the mouth - hard.

"Don't you see!?" Hans furiously whispered. "There is no way to warn them!"

The door suddenly burst off of it's hinges and there was a blur of black shooting through it.

Suddenly other parts of the wall around the place exploded as other creatures - some the same as the wolf thing and others more scaly and others somewhat humanish in their outline, but completely naked - burst through the walls and surrounded the group.

_Oh, hell_.

* * *

_**Up North**_

Elsa drew her hands back, snow and ice starting to swirl around and around, a small tornado brewing in the very palms of her hands.

* * *

Squeezing his way past the icicles, Kristoff continued running about the steps, now much closer to his destination.

Something flew out of the cave near him and went flying through the air.

A flute.

He jumped up, straining to reach out. It was almost like his body had a mind of its own - he had absolutely no control.

The flute crashed into his open palm and he dropped to the ground and continued running, more urgently than before.

He then remembered some of the things when Pabbie gave him an information dump earlier.

He then clutched the flute tighter.

He needed it to succeed.

* * *

Pulling herself together, Anna clenched her fists and stood up. Closing her eyes, she saw Elsa about to kill...

_Father!_

Something rose up inside of her, ripping through every organ and cell of her body. A pressure built inside of her head and suddenly she let out a horrified and confused scream.

* * *

Elsa was about to unleash her concentrated blast upon the man when suddenly she found herself falling...falling...falling..._through _the rock.

Then she started spinning round and round in all directions. She tried to use her magic to stop it, but her ice and snow would only come out in tiny bursts and evaporate.

A voice started whispering in her ear as a black blur began to draw nearer to her.

_"A sacrifice must be made..."_ kept repeating inside of her mind.

The black blur began to take on the form of a...a _person_.

_"Free your spirit..."_

* * *

It's "chest" heaved.

Whatever Kristoff had done to free Anna had left him practically paralyzed on one "side". He could no longer control Anna - and now Elsa was now vulnerable.

It then saw Kristoff nearing the top of the mountain, the very spot that, if Kristoff reached in the next five minutes, and did it...It would be over.

Evaporated.

It instantly transported itself to that very spot. All Kristoff would see would be a sudden gathering of dark clouds and lightning and rain.

Before It killed him.


	28. The Final Battle

_**Hey, everybody! So, I've posted two new chapters to my other Frozen fanfic **_**Elementals**_**, after unintentionally taking an almost-month hiatus from it, so if you want to go over and check it out, please feel free.**_

_**On other news: this story has received over 12,000 views!? A freakin' big freakin' thank you to everyone who has been reading this and giving it their love and support!**_

_**Your Brother:**__** You'll see ;)**_

_**High King Peter the Magnificen:**__** Thank you! This is the climax, that I have been finding I have to divide over some chapters (I hope that it hasn't been dragging). Or did you mean THE finale? The ultimatum of the climax? If that's the case, then it's this chapter.**_

_**I have also corrected that time muddle pointed out to me in my other Frozen fanfic **_**Elementals**_**.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

Kristoff skidded to a stop.

He instinctively ducked as thunder rolled up ahead of him and lightning flashed. Crying out in shock as a furious burst of wind directed rain to slap his face, Kristoff wondered where this storm suddenly appeared from.

But, he quickly pushed that thought away.

He needed to get to that spot.

He continued forward.

Suddenly he screamed.

* * *

Elsa squinted as the person drew nearer until its features were distinguishable. It was...

"Anna?"

* * *

Agnarr blinked, nearly paralyzed in mere shock. Elsa had just been about to blast him with her magic when she suddenly vanished into the floor. He had just managed to catch a milli-second of her face contorted into a horrified scream before she just vanished.

He remained still for a few more moments to make sure that this wasn't some trick and he then slowly pushed himself to his feet and ran out of the cave and looking up, he saw a storm gathering at the top and heard a traumatising scream vibrating down from the top of the mountain.

He began running up to the top.

* * *

_**Arendelle**_

The large, black winged beasts swooped down from the skies, spewing fire over everything they flew over.

* * *

People ran screaming, in all directions, trying to get away from the flames. Mr Olsen barely even heard them as he crawled slowly on all fours through the dense smoke and flames that were engulfing his property. "Dear?" he called out...and burst out coughing. Keeping his head low, he tried to pick out his wife through all the haze and commotion.

He saw something move.

"Dear?" he coughed/called out.

Then the smoke parted. His blood froze. "Oh dear Go-"

* * *

_**Up North**_

Elsa bit back a cry as Anna somehow tightened her grip on her even though she wasn't actually holding Elsa. She knew that she couldn't get free on her own - this _Anna _(_How I know her name, I have no idea_) clearly had the advantage. Elsa would need some extra help.

"What gives _you_ the right to think that you can murder _our __**father**_?" Anna snarled.

_It? _Elsa silently communicated to the Spirit. _Help_.

* * *

Kristoff collapsed to the ground, withering and screaming as blisters and sores spread over his body like acid. It had been like the air in the storm was burning, searing him upon mere touch.

_That's not normal_.

It _had _to be a spirit..._The Evil_, Kristoff realized.

Suddenly, something...no, some**one**, stepped forward out of the storm.

Kristoff tried to scream - not from agony, but from fear.

_No. No, it's just the Evil. It isn't my father. Not my father, please_.

* * *

Elsa closed her eyes as she felt a power surge seeping through her. _Thank you_, she "said" to It.

The power swirled inside of her, and started to build up in the palm of her hands. With a loud yell, Elsa broke free from Anna's hold and levitated in the air in the same motion and shot forth her hands, sending a steam of ice towards her captor.

* * *

_**Arendelle**_

The large, black winged beasts extended their feet and talons popped out - even along the edge of their wings. They kept swooping low, then shooting up, spewing fire. It wasn't noticeable in the mayhem, but they were actually very deliberately trying to herd the people in a particular direction, along with the help of the massive rock giant and those other creatures.

And so far, it was working.

* * *

Tanya pressed herself further into the wall, and her hand clasped itself over her baby's mouth, as the scratching sound grew louder and closer above her, indicating that the creatures were digging through the floor.

_Oh dear God..._

* * *

_**Up North**_

Anna did a somersault in the air to the side, narrowly avoiding her sister's death blow sent towards her. Anna paused it in the air and then turned it around and shot it back toward her sister.

She didn't want to kill her sister, nor was she trying to.

She was just trying to distract her sister while she tried to knock Elsa out.

* * *

It would have smiled if It could right now as It saw Kristoff's utter terror at seeing his father.

Or rather, his adoptive father.

It knew how abusive Kristoff's adoptive father had been, which is why It had chosen this particular form to take - to gain an edge while It also tried to get to Anna again as well as full control of Elsa once more.

"What are you doing, _boy_?" It said in a perfect replication of Kristoff's father's voice. It's voice was low and threatening. It shook it's head, making a 'tsk, tsk' sound. "You think that _you _are the one to stop all this?" It sighed and shook it's head again. "You disappoint me."

* * *

_**The Southern Isles**_

The creatures all snarled, some twirled what look like tentacles.

Hans grabbed a nearby pitchfork that was leaning against some timber and got down into a defensive stance. Some had managed to grab some crude weapons - such as rocks or shovels - before the creatures had burst in and surrounded them. Others had none and looked like they were going to use their fists. Stupid, but Hans admired their determination to fight to the end with whatever they could use.

And they may well end up fighting to the very end.

Then, all at once, the creatures launched towards them.

* * *

_**Up North**_

Agnarr reached the top. He soon saw Kristoff and some man tormenting him. Aeolius saw that Kristoff had unintentionally dropped the flute. He reached down and scooped it up in his hands and ran for the spot where he had to be to blow it.

* * *

It blasted Agnarr with a bolt of lightning, causing the flute to fall down on the exact spot where someone needed to stand.

_Three minutes left_.

It watched Elsa and Anna have a huge battle of powers and It began to shiver as he felt the impact of Anna's assault on him, causing his avatar of Kristoff's father and storm to flicker and revert back to its usual black mass.

_Two minutes left_.

The things attacking Arendelle and The Southern Isles started to freeze at the same time.

It suddenly realized that Kristoff wasn't on the ground anymore.

_One minute left_.

Kristoff was running for the flute.

"NO!" It shouted, sending a flurry of spears towards him.

_Forty seconds_.

Kristoff ducked and rolled to the right out of the way.

There was a _thwuck! _as the spears speared the ground.

Kristoff shot to his feet and charged for the flute.

_Twenty seconds_.

It, weakened by the fight between Elsa and Anna, dove infront of the flute, turning into hard rock to prevent Kristoff getting to it.

_Ten seconds_.

Kristoff skidded to a stop...and began inching back when the rock wall began moving forward.

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Just a little longer and they'll have failed! _It thought. It found itself struggling to hold its form due to being severly weakened. _Just a little longer..._

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

A hand, pale and scarred, grabbed hold of the flute.

_What?_

_One_

The flute was blown.

* * *

_**So...the next chapter is the FINAL one!**_


	29. Epilogue

_**Some time later...**_

Kristoff shot up in bed, glistening with sweat. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward, resting his forehead in his hands with a sigh.

_Still the same nightmare_, he thought resentfully.

The same nightmare that had been haunting him and everyone else for the past few months after the huge battle with the Evil up North.

He turned to cuddle Anna.

But her side of the bed was cold and empty.

_Why do I always forget? _he berated himself as he slumped back onto the bed, sprawled out. _She never sleeps in our bed anymore_.

Couldn't bear to be in the same bed with him, let alone the same _room_, due to her newly discovered powers and how she had tried to kill him.

Kristoff stared at the ceiling, though he didn't really see it, as he went over what had happened for the millionth time.

* * *

_The flute was blown._

_It was a long, mournful note._

_Kristoff skidded to a stop, but not before he crashed into the 'wall'._

_There was a loud screech, a burst of white light..._

_The Evil screamed, glowed bright red..._

_People seemed to pop out of It and look around, bewildered._

_The Evil seemed to shrink, almost like it was being shoved into an invisible box. It pushed and shoved, fought against whatever was causing it to shrink._

_Then there was an almighty scream that would paralyze anyone who heard it to be paralyzed with a sick dread and fear._

_Then there was a huge blast of air and light, knocking Kristoff off of his feet._

* * *

Kristoff pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes in a vain attempt to stop the rest of the memory.

But it still came.

After he recovered from the blast, Kristoff had laid eyes on the person responsible for blowing the flute.

Not only had blowing the flute caused the Evil to combust, but it had severly burnt the person who had blown it so much that the skin was scorched red, and covered in blisters.

The smell of cooking flesh smashed into his nostrils, as fresh as it had been all those months ago when he first saw the person.

He leaned over the side of the bed and heaved onto the floor.

Gasping, tears ran down his face as he remembered who had blown the flute.

_Iduna_.

* * *

Elsa stared out the window, hands clasped infront of her. It was a beautiful day outside...but that was the last thing on anyone's mind.

She kept staring at the charred ruins and broken buildings in Arendelle that she could see from her vantage point.

Staring at them like she wished that she could simply wish them away.

As well as the mutilated body of a woman who had been identififed as Tanya.

_I'm so grateful that her baby survived as well as Mr and Mrs Owens_. She sighed as she thought of all the other inhabitants of Arendelle that had been killed.

Of course, she felt a level of sadness at the news that Hans had survived.

"...Your Majesty?"

Elsa jumped slightly, having forgotten that Kai was talking to her. "Yes, of course," she agreed to whatever he had asked her, hoping that he would buy that she had been listening the whole time.

There was a hesitant pause, and then he bowed and said, "I'll talk to you about it later, Your Majesty, when it is a more appropriate time." And with that, he left.

Elsa sighed.

_Appropriate_.

_Things have never been 'appropriate' since...since it happened_.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said, pushing aside her thoughts and putting on her cool, Queenly air.

She was surprised to see it was Kristoff.

At the sight of him, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the bags under his eyes - eyes that were etched with the horror they had all experienced. "Oh, Kristoff..." she said, after taking a moment to collect herself. "How's Anna?"

Pain filled his eyes even more - if that was possible. "She...she wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning," he said softly, his eyes ducking to the floor and staying there. His feet fidgeted as the word hung in the air between them, unspoken but clear.

The word _Again_.

She looked out the window again as if searching for the answers there. Truth was, they were all lost, but Anna seemed to be taking it the hardest. In fact, Elsa had barely seen Anna more than twice during the past month.

Elsa's eyes fell to the floor, then went back up to Kristoff.

His eyes rose to meet hers at the same time. "What do I do?" he said quietly. Elsa nearly broke down when she heard his voice, which was as fragile as glass on the verge of collapse.

"I don't know," was her whispered response.

"I...Pabbie shared some things," Kristoff said hesitantly, "during the whole fight up North, and...I've finally figured them out." He looked at her like he was terrified she'd freeze everything if he even mentioned the words 'up North'.

Elsa nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Please, continue."

* * *

Anna wrung her hands as the cold air bit deeply into her cheeks. The wind slapped her face, causing her eyes to water.

Or, at least, that is what she'd tell anyone that asked...if anyone was around.

Truth was, she was thinking about what happened up North.

More specifically, what happened with her and Elsa...

* * *

_After directing her sister's ice back at her, Anna merely had to just think and a large stone instantly appeared in the air behind Elsa (large enough to knock Elsa out, but too small to do any brain damage)._

_It shot through the air towards the back of Elsa's head._

_It suddenly disintegrated into a million shreds of ice. The shreds of ice split into two groups that moved around Elsa on both sides of her and then moved around to Elsa's front, merging into one group._

_Then they shot toward Anna like knives._

_Anna merely teleported herself instantly to beside Elsa and stupidly threw a punch._

_Her hand literally froze midair._

_Elsa turned toward her with a grin - but Anna saw that there was a conflict in her eyes as their eyes met._

_Elsa's eyes dipped down to Anna's frozen hand._

_Anna screamed as something invisible pushed down on her ice-encased hand._

_Cracks began to form._

_**Oh, shit**__._

_Anna gritted her teeth as flames began to lick around _**inside **_the ice._

_Elsa frowned and tried to freeze the flames._

_Anna smirked and focused all her power on the flames._

_The ice burst out as large flames leaped around in the air around her hand._

_With a swish of her wrist, the flames all twirled around until they formed one large fire ball and it then slammed into Elsa._

* * *

Anna screamed and collapsed to the floor, her head buried in her hands.

She thought she could do it - just knock Elsa out.

But instead she found herself desperately trying to **kill **her.

_I can't do it. Can't be a danger to them_.

She wrapped her cloak around herself as she slipped her way through the palace and out the palace gates.

_It's better this way_.

* * *

Elsa tentatively went down the halls, heading for the one place where she thought Anna might be.

Their parents room.

She drew a shuddering breath as she thought of her parents - her mother dead, and her father in an mental asylum.

She knew that being in their parents room wasn't going to help Anna in any way, but Anna refused to even be in the same room as her, like she did with Kristoff. It broke Elsa's heart as she could only watch Anna's suffering and not be able to do anything - even though she understood _exactly _what she was going through.

She had gone through the same thing with Anna.

Hopefully, what Kristoff had explained to her would help her.

According to what Grand Pabbie had told Kristoff, the Evil, thousands of years ago, had gotten into war with these guardians of their - humanity's - particular galaxy. The Evil had absorbed - like he had been trying to do with Elsa and Anna - all of the guardians, but not before one of the guardians had managed to send his magic and powers into the flute and sent it down to earth so that it would find someone worthy of being the next Guardian. The Evil had then went into hibernation for thousands of years, knowing that It would be awakened at a particular allignment of the stars, which was prophesied the new Guardian would appear.

Agnarr had stumbled upon the flute and, not realizing what it was, took it and gave it to his wife, Iduna, who was pregnant. The power entered her, but didn't make her the next Guardian. Instead it flowed through to their child, Elsa. It stayed dormant in Iduna, and when she became pregnant with Anna, the rest of the power seeped into Anna, more so than with Elsa.

When the stars aligned, the Evil awoken and, sensing who the candidates were and where, It went to Arendelle to get rid of them and everyone there.

Well, Elsa _hoped _it would help Anna in some way, anyway.

She knocked on their parents' bedroom door.

No answer.

"Anna?" she said, opening the door. "There's something..."

She wasn't there.

_Oh. Maybe she's in her own room...for once_.

So that's where Elsa decided to go look.

* * *

"KRISTOFF!"

Kristoff jumped out of his chair, his cereal spilling all over his front. "Argh!" he screamed. "Hot, _hhoooottt!_" He then turned to Elsa with a HUGE wince. "What is it?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"Anna's missing."

* * *

_**So...I know this isn't the happily-ever-after ending you were probably hoping for, but after all they went through, I didn't think it fitting to give them a happily-ever-after ending. I was trying to be realistic. I'm thinking of doing a sequel following Anna and the others as they are trying to find a way to cope through it all.**_

_**Anyway, THANK YOU everyone for reading and reviewing and just giving this baby your love and support! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
